Meu futuro é você
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Um artefato ninja faz Sakura viajar no tempo. O que ela pode descobrir nessa viagem? SasuSaku
1. O prisma

_**Meu futuro é você**_

**Disclaimer – Naruto não me pertence!**

Um artefato ninja misterioso faz Sakura viajar no tempo. O que ela pode descobrir nessa viagem? SASUSAKU.

**Capítulo 1 – O prisma.**

Uma forte chuva caía sobre quatro pessoas, mas nada parecia impedí-los de prosseguir. Continuavam a pular de árvore em árvore atentos a qualquer movimento ou ruído, apenas concentrados na importante missão que tinham a cumprir.

# flashback on #

Naruto e Sasuke, ambos com 16 anos, estavam na costumeira ponte de encontro do time 7, esperando seu sempre atrasado sensei e a companheira de equipe que, estranhamente estava atrasada mais de meia hora.

– Ano saa... Ano saa... Sakura-chan está atrasada demais você não acha? – comentou o loirinho preocupado.

O Uchiha manteve-se calado ao comentário do amigo, permanecendo encostado na ponte, contudo, em seu íntimo este fazia a mesma pergunta que o companheiro.

_"Ela não costuma se atrasar assim..."_ – pensou Sasuke, o qual depois de ter voltado para a vila, abandonando seu antigo mestre Orochimaru, havia começado a gostar da Haruno. Claro que ele jamais admitiria isso ainda mais vendo que a amizade entre ela e Naruto estava mais forte ou será que era mesmo só amizade?

– Acho que vou procurar por ela. – afirmou Naruto ainda mais inquieto.

Porém, ao virar-se, o loirinho percebeu que sua busca não seria mais necessária já que Sakura vinha correndo em direção à eles, ou melhor, pulando em direção à eles por cima das casas. Num último salto, tomou impulso e pulou mais alto para a ponte no mesmo momento em que Naruto abria os braços feliz em vê-la.

– Sakura-chan você demor...

– SAI DA FRENTE NARUTOOOOOOO – berrou tarde demais a Haruno para um Uzumaki, que no último salto para o chão, entrou em sua frente, tornando a colisão inevitável.

O resultado não poderia ser diferente: Naruto encontrava-se esticado no chão, com os braços abertos e redemoinhos nos olhos.

- NARUTO SUA BESTA! Só não acabo com você porque pelo menos pra amortecer minha queda você serviu! – gritou a rosada, sentada em cima do loirinho atordoado (N/A: coitado, ele só se ferra...).

Enquanto essa cena rolava, Sasuke observava tudo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_"Esses dois estão muito amiguinhos ultimamente"_ - pensou e se tocando disto, completou para si mesmo – _"e eu estou muito baka pensando nessas coisas ultimamente"._

Como se nada pudesse piorar o momento, Kakashi, o sempre atrasado sensei, apareceu e observou a cena, comentando sarcástico:

– Tá mal heim Naruto! Começou a servir de banqueta agora?

– ESTÁ ATRASADO! – exclamou a jovem rosada sem se importar com as palavras do mestre.

– Você também está. – respondeu calmamente, deixando a pupila com cara de tacho e uma inner Sakura berrando internamente:

_"Como é que ele sabe? Shannaro!"_

– Bem, vamos à missão. – Interrompeu o sensei, indo direto ao assunto. - Tem um artefato ninja muito poderoso que está na Suna e nosso dever é trazê-lo para konoha.

– Só isso? – perguntou indignado Naruto, levantando-se num pulo e arremessando Sakura no chão, a qual virou um forte cascudo na cabeça do amigo com xingamentos de todos os tipos.

– Er… Bom… Quero todos em frente ao portão daqui à uma hora. – disse Kakashi com uma gota se formando em sua cabeça. - À propósito Sakura, por que se atrasou?

– Parece que a anbu está tendo missões arriscadas demais. O hospital está cheio e eu tive que fazer hora extra. - respondeu com um suspiro.

Porém, Sasuke que havia ficado irritado com aquela cena do tombo e dos "carinhosos" xingamentos, disse com desdém:

– Hunf... Vai começar uma missão cansada e sem chakra?

A princípio, a Haruno virou-se para o amigo com os olhos arregalados, mas logo abaixou a cabeça.

– Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, eu vou fazer de tudo pra não atrapalhar. – afirmou.

– Muito bem, estão dispensados. – cortou Kakashi, concluindo logo em seguida – Ah! E a missão... Talvez não seja tão fácil assim – e dizendo isso desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

– YOSHI! – exclamou o loirinho animado. - Era isso que eu estava esperando! – E virando-se para a companheira de time acrescentou - Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, eu protejo você!

– Eu sei Naruto. Obrigada. – respondeu sorrindo a rosada para o desconforto e maior irritação de certo moreno.

# flashback off #

O artefato já estava com Kakashi e eles estavam voltando para Konoha, mas como previsto a missão não era assim tão fácil. Estavam sendo perseguidos por ninjas.

De repente, uma kunai com um selo explosivo passou por eles e se fincou em um galho próximo.

– Escondam-se! – ordenou o Hatake.

Cada um correu para um lado: kakashi saltou pra longe; Naruto desceu para o chão; Sakura se escondeu atrás de um tronco e Sasuke, talvez por reflexo, pulou para o lado de Sakura e a cobriu com o próprio corpo.

Quando a kunai explodiu, alguns galhos acertaram as costas do Uchiha, já que este estava servindo de escudo para Sakura. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, mas logo foram obrigados a se protegerem dos ataques ninjas.

Shinobis apareceram por todos os lados e o time 7 passou a enfrentá-los aparentemente em igualdade. Porém, a médica-ninja da equipe, que já havia saído da vila com o chakra debilitado, estava com muitas dificuldades. Sakura parecia um saco de pancadas.

Ao perceber o aperto em que sua companheira se encontrava, Naruto passou a lutar com dois ninjas ao mesmo tempo, o que ele estava lutando e o que Sakura estava lutando.

Kakashi também percebeu o apuro de seus pupilos e tentou ajudar Naruto, mas o ninja com quem ele estava lutando o derrubou, fazendo cair de seu bolso uma branca pedra em formato de prisma.

Ao avistar a pedra um dos ninjas que estava lutando com o Uzumaki o segurou, enquanto o outro correu para apanhar o artefato. Contudo, Sakura, mostrando-se mais ágil, alcançou o alvo primeiro.

– Vamos gracinha, me entregue o prisma, você não tem para onde fugir. – ameaçou o ninja desconhecido.

E a verdade era que a rosada não tinha mesmo saída, pois atrás dela havia um verdadeiro precipício, onde bem no fundo se via um filetinho de água correndo.

Cada vez mais o ninja se aproximava e ela já estava na beira do abismo. Não podia jogar o artefato lá embaixo, ele se perderia para sempre, mas... E se ela se jogasse junto do artefato? Seus amigos, depois de acabarem com esses ninjas poderiam encontrar seu corpo e o prisma estaria com ela. Como diz a regra ninja: "a missão em primeiro lugar".

"_Eu disse que não iria atrapalhar..."_ – pensou, olhando para seus amigos que continuavam lutando. Olhou para Sasuke, este parecia desesperado para acabar com a luta, pois estava a toda hora olhando pra ela. Sem pensar duas vezes, deu um sorriso, se virou e pulou.

Ela apenas lhe deu um sorriso. O bastante para Sasuke perceber seu plano, mas a única coisa que pode fazer foi gritar: "SAKURA NÃO!"

Enquanto caía, um pensamento lhe veio à mente:

_"Então este é o fim. Queria saber o_ _que aconteceria comigo e o Sasuke-kun no futuro. Será que eu teria alguma chance?"_ – e apertando mais o prisma para si sentiu a escuridão...

**-oOo-**

Lentamente Sakura abriu os olhos. Estava em uma cama macia e confortável. Olhou ao redor e notou estar em um quarto muito bem arrumado.

_"Mas como? Eu não morri? Onde estou?" – _indagava a rosada confusa.

Sem se mexer, continuou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela havia se jogado de um precipício e não morreu? Em meio a esses pensamentos escutou a porta se abrir. Olhou para ela e arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu a pessoa que acabara de entrar.

**Continua...**

Bem, sei que muitos já devem ter lido essa fic, pois foi a primeira que escrevi aqui no fanfiction. Acontece que a gente aprende muito com o tempo e a escrita da primeira versão estava podre rsrs…

Assim, estou postando novamente a mesma história, sem nenhuma mudança de roteiro, mas betada.

Agradeço às reviews que recebi com tanto carinho por esta fic.

bjs


	2. 10 anos depois

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer – Naruto não me pertence**

_Sem se mexer, continuou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela havia se jogado de um precipício e não morreu? Em meio a esses pensamentos escutou a porta se abrir. Olhou para ela e arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu a pessoa que acabara de entrar._

**Capítulo 2 – 10 anos depois...**

– Sasuke-kun? - indagou incrédula.

Sim, era ele. Uchiha Sasuke. Mas este estava diferente. Parecia mais adulto e não tinha sinais de adolescência em seu rosto, os cabelos continuavam rebeldes e os olhos... Os olhos não possuíam mais aquele olhar triste e frio. Talvez estivessem até demonstrando... gentileza. Ele olhou para Sakura e levantou uma sobrancelha como se estivesse estranhando alguma coisa.

– O que foi? - ele perguntou - Faz tempo que você não me chama assim. - completou.

_"Como assim faz tempo?"_ - pensou a rosada que não tinha coragem nem de se mexer. Abria e fechava a boca, mas nenhum som era emitido. - _"É sonho! Só pode ser sonho!"._

O Uchiha parecia estar começando a ficar preocupado diante das estranhas reações da jovem. Aproximou-se dela na cama e sentou-se na beirada do móvel sem cerimônias.

– Sakura você está bem? – perguntou – Dói algum lugar, amor?

– DO QUÊ? - gritou surpresa ao ouvir a última palavra do moreno.

– Do que o quê? - indagou confuso.

– Do que você me chamou?

– Você não está legal... - começou a falar o moreno num visível tom de preocupação. - Será que já não está na hora?

– Na hora do quê? – perguntou desorientada. A conversa não estava sendo racional e a Haruno ao tentar se levantar sentiu uma grande saliência em sua barriga, ao qual imediatamente levou a mão, olhando e se desesperando.

– AAHHHHHH... O QUE É ISSO? EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA? – gritou, levantando-se de uma vez.

– Pare com esses movimentos bruscos! Você vai se machucar! – disse revoltado o moreno enquanto a segurava pelos braços delicadamente. (N/A: Difícil imaginar a cena né)

– Mas de quem? Quem é o pai? - tentava compreender a jovem, totalmente desorientada.

– Se você não pulou a cerca sou eu. - Sasuke respondeu divertido - Sakura pare com essas brincadeiras. – completou e começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Ao perceber a aproximação e as intenções dele de beijá-la, a jovem saltou da cama, corando violentamente, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras, demonstrando seu nervosismo.

– Você não está entendendo Sasuke-kun! Eu não posso estar grávida! Eu estou... morta!

– Sakura, você comeu alguma coisa estragada? De onde tirou essas idéias? - ele retrucou. - E pare com essa brincadeira. Você sabe que eu não gosto.

– Não! Eu não sei! Eu mal te reconheço Sasuke-kun. Você está... velho. - afirmou a jovem desesperada, fazendo com que uma veia saltasse na testa do homem à sua frente.

- 26 anos agora é velho pra você? - retrucou. - Se for, então você também é velha já que tem a mesma idade que eu.

– 26 ANOS? - assustou-se - Não! Eu tenho 16 anos!

– 16? - perguntou o moreno confuso - Mas do que...

Sasuke tentava terminar sua pergunta quando a porta do quarto se abriu e dela entrou um garotinho com os cabelos negros rebeldes, olhos verdes como jades e uma expressão assustada no rosto.

– Pai. - chamou o garoto apreensivo- Você e a mamãe estão brigando?

– Não! - Sasuke respondeu seco e mal-humorado - É só a sua mãe tendo alucinações. Sakura? - interrompeu seu aborrecimento ao ver que a Haruno encontrava-se petrificada, olhando a pequena criança, assustada. Com tantas emoções a jovem "mãe" não suportou e sem demoras desmaiou, sendo imediatamente amparada pelos braços do suposto marido.

**-oOo-**

Sakura acordou na mesma cama macia, ainda sentindo-se mareada pelo que havia se passado há algumas horas.

_"26 anos..."_ - pensou. Como ela poderia estar 10 anos à frente? Será que este era seu futuro? Não que fosse ruim, afinal casar com Sasuke e ter filhos com ele sempre fora seu maior sonho, mas não tinha como deixar de achar tudo muito estranho e diga-se de passagem, impossível.

A porta do quarto novamente se abriu e o Sasuke "futurístico" adentrou, acompanhado de uma mulher loira, alta e muito bonita, a hokage.

– Até que enfim acordou. - reclamou o Uchiha em tom suave - Passou o dia inteiro dormindo.

– Olá Sakura. - cumprimentou a Hokage. - Bem, o Sasuke me contou o que aconteceu hoje de manhã e eu já fiz todos os exames em você. Nada consta. Seu corpo é de 26 anos, está grávida e dentro de alguns dias o bebê vai nascer, mas, de qualquer forma, quero fazer algumas perguntas para tentarmos esclarecer as coisas.

A Haruno não lhe disse nada, apenas consentiu com a cabeça e se sentou na cama, colocando almofadas nas costas. Aquela barriga estava de certo modo incomodando.

– Bem, vamos começar? - convidou Tsunade - Me diga seu nome, sua idade e qual foi a última coisa que você fez antes de acordar... humm... assim.

– Sou Haruno Sakura, tenho 16 anos e a última coisa que eu me lembro foi que eu estava em uma missão junto com o Kakashi-sensei, o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun. - ela começou e tentou se focar nos acontecimentos que eram para ter antecedido sua morte - Nós tínhamos ido à Suna buscar um artefato ninja quando fomos atacados. Começamos a lutar, mas um dos ninjas derrubou o artefato que estava com Kakashi-sensei no chão. - a Haruno fez uma pausa, continuando de maneira mais resumida possível, para também poder ocultar certos fatos. - Então, eu corri até o objeto, peguei-o e me vi encurralada na beira de um precipício. Outros ninjas vieram na minha direção e para cumprir a missão eu pulei no abismo.

– Como eu pensei. Você se lembra desse dia não é Sasuke? – a loira perguntou.

– Não tem como esquecer. Essa louca quase nos matou do coração - o moreno respondeu - Mas isso foi há 10 anos... Será que...

– Exatamente! - confirmou a Hokage - Vocês encontraram Sakura que, milagrosamente estava viva e ela ficou em coma por dias. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que o dia e mês da missão de 10 anos coincidem com a data de hoje.

– Então ela viajou no tempo. Mas como isso é possível?

– O prisma. Ele tinha o poder de realizar os desejos mais desesperados da alma. - respondeu a loira e se virando para Sakura perguntou - O que você pensou quando se jogou no precipício ou enquanto caía?

Numa queda daquelas era difícil pensar, desta vez a kunoichi teve que forçar a memória para se lembrar, mas felizmente lembrou e corando furiosamente gaguejou.

– Eu pensei... em... em... o que teria acontecido comigo e com o Sasuke-kun se eu não morresse. - respondeu de uma vez, achando o canto do quarto mais atrativo do que o rosto das pessoas ali presentes.

O Uchiha sorriu divertido. Sua esposa tímida como quando tinha 16 anos o estava encantando. A Hokage por outro lado ficou feliz em ter descoberto a verdade.

– Matamos a charada. - disse a loira - Quando você desejou isso o prisma reagiu, protegendo seu corpo e trazendo você 10 anos no futuro para ver o que aconteceria.

– Então este é... realmente... meu futuro? - gaguejou a rosada.

– Aquele artefato não mostra ilusões Sakura, somente a verdade. - afirmou sua mestra.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Descobrir que este era seu futuro e que estava casada e feliz com o homem que amava, esquentou sua alma e lhe deu uma sensação maravilhosa, contudo não havia vivido aqueles 10 anos com ele, nunca o havia beijado e estava grávida! Não conhecia nem... seu filho.

– Mas Tsunade-sama onde está a Sakura desta época? - indagou Sasuke um tanto preocupado.

– Provavelmente em algum lugar no inconsciente dela. Quando o prisma levar essa Sakura de volta ao passado, a do futuro automaticamente acorda. - ela respondeu.

Alguns constrangedores segundos se passaram e ninguém soube o que dizer. No final, a hokage ao perceber que já não havia mais o que fazer se levantou e seguiu para a porta.

– Bem, vou deixá-los a sós. Acho que vocês têm muito que conversar, não é. – disse dando uma piscada e um sorriso malicioso. Despediu-se com um "Já né!" e foi embora.

O clima ficou meio pesado naquele quarto. Sakura estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate e perdida em pensamentos. Foi a voz de Sasuke que a trouxe de volta a terra.

– Er... Sakura. - ele começou - Hoje prometemos ao Naruto que iríamos jantar na casa dele e como já são 4 horas da tarde acho que você deveria tomar banho e se arrumar.

– É mesmo! Naruto. Como ele está? - perguntou a rosada, vendo a perfeita oportunidade de arrumar assunto.

– O mesmo dobe de sempre. - respondeu-lhe - Está casado com a Hinata e tem um filho da mesma idade que o nosso. O nome dele é Koji.

– É... bem... e por falar em filho. - gaguejou - O menino que entrou hoje no quarto...

– É o nosso filho - Sasuke completou para ela - Ele tem 5 anos e seu nome é Naruto.

– Quê? - estranhou a Haruno - Sasuke-kun você tinha bebido no dia do nascimento dele?

– Não me venha com essa! - ele retrucou inconformado - Foi você quem escolheu esse nome. Bem que eu achei, "coitado do moleque em receber o nome do dobe", mas você ficou a gravidez inteira dizendo que se chamaria Naruto e eu fiquei a gravidez inteira rezando pra nascer menina e não ter como colocar esse nome.

– Bom de qualquer forma, Naruto mereceu essa homenagem né! – respondeu a rosada com um suspiro, lembrando-se de tudo que Naruto fez por eles, desde protegê-la até trazer Sasuke de volta.

– As suas roupas estão naquele armário. Qualquer coisa me chame – falou o Uchiha para logo sair do quarto, dando a Sakura maior privacidade.

"Bem, só me resta deixar as coisas acontecerem" – pensou, levantando-se e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

**Continua...**

Mais um capítulo betado. Espero que gostem da versão 2.0 rsrsr...

Obrigada pelo carinho e pelas reviews que recebi nesta fic. Bjus.


	3. O primeiro beijo

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer – Naruto não me pertence.**

_"Bem, só me resta deixar as coisas acontecerem" – pensou, levantando-se e se dirigindo ao banheiro._

**Capítulo 3 – O primeiro beijo.**

Entrou no banheiro onde achou tudo muito arrumado. Realmente aquele lugar tinha a cara dela. Era arejado e iluminado, com perfume de flores e muito limpo. Viu duas toalhas penduradas uma azul e outra vermelha, deduziu que a sua deveria ser a vermelha, pegou-a e caminhou até a banheira, abrindo a torneira. Enquanto esperava a banheira encher tirou suas roupas, colocou-as junto com a toalha num banquinho ao lado da banheira e virou para se olhar no espelho. A imagem dela mesma deixou-a surpresa, seus cabelos continuavam curtos, mas o rosto não era de uma adolescente de 16 anos e sim de uma mulher adulta e experiente. Desceu suas mãos acariciando a barriga, estava visivelmente de 9 meses e a qualquer momento poderia ter o bebê. Olhou novamente seu rosto e não soube dizer por que, mas sentia-se muito mais bonita.

Depois do banho, Sakura voltou para o quarto enrolada na toalha, foi até o armário indicado por Sasuke, encontrando lá suas roupas. A maioria eram vestidos leves e com cores claras, estranhou-as um pouco. Nunca imaginou que ficaria tão delicada a ponto de usar esse tipo de roupa. Por fim, decidiu por um vestido rosa com um casaquinho branco que ficava bem folgado, já que mesmo grávida não havia engordado, apenas a barriga havia crescido.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou até a sala, de onde se ouviam vozes conversando, ao chegar encontrou Sasuke e seu filho sentados no sofá. O menino quando viu Sakura se levantou num pulo e correu abraçando-a pela cintura.

– Mamãe você está bem? – perguntou o garotinho com visível preocupação.

Completamente confusa e sem saber o que fazer, Sakura tentou responder da melhor maneira possível, dizendo:

– Er... Sim. Estou bem... Na... Naruto-kun... – Contudo seu filho se assustou com suas palavras, afastando-se ligeiramente e olhando-a com seus enormes olhos verdes.

– Você está brava comigo mamãe?

– Não! Por quê? – perguntou confusa.

– É que você só me chama assim quando está brava comigo. – o menino respondeu como se isso fosse algo rotineiro.

– Normalmente nós o chamamos só de Naru, Sakura. – esclareceu Sasuke - É para diferenciar com o dobe do Naruto.

– Ah tá! – exclamou aliviada, virando-se para seu filho e corrigindo seu pequeno erro - Desculpe Naru-kun.

– Bom já arrumei o Naru agora vou me arrumar – disse o moreno, levantando-se do sofá e saindo em direção ao quarto.

**-oOo-**

Os três agora caminhavam em direção à casa de Naruto já eram 6 da tarde e ainda estava claro. Naru andava de mãos dadas com Sakura e os dois estavam jogando shiri-tori.

– Gato – disse o garoto.

– Hum... to...tomate. – a mãe lhe respondeu.

– Te... te... tesoura.

– Ra...raio...

– Você perdeu mamãe! – gritou alegremente o menino, dando gargalhadas que mais pareciam sininhos aos ouvidos de Sakura. - Eu já falei raio!

– Ah não! – a rosada, sorrindo, fingiu lamentar-se. Ela sabia que já havia dito raio, mas queria que ele ganhasse o jogo para vê-lo contente.

Era incrível como, em tão pouco tempo, aquela criança já a tivesse cativado dessa maneira. Ele transmitia uma sensação maravilhosa; a sensação de ser mãe.

Sasuke apenas olhava aquelas duas pessoas com um meio sorriso no rosto, então lentamente diminuiu seus passos e segurou a mão de Sakura, fazendo-a parar.

– Chegamos. – informou-lhe.

Estavam parados em frente a uma casa muito grande que Sakura reconheceu como sendo a mansão Hyuuga, logo viram a porta desta se abrir e dela sair um homem loiro de olhos azuis, gritando.

– Sasuke-baka! Sakura-chan! Naru! – cumprimentou Naruto alegremente - Senti vocês chegando. Vamos entrar, já está todo mundo aqui.

– Tio Naruto! – Naru gritou, correndo para os braços do loirinho que imediatamente o pegou no colo - Ganhei da mamãe no shiri-tori. – o garoto completou, fazendo seu "tio" gargalhar.

– Você sempre ganha da sua mãe nesse jogo Naru – e se virando para os pais do menininho falou: – Tsunade-sama já me contou o que aconteceu. Vocês estão bem?

– Eu estou normal dobe. É só a Sakura que veio do passado. – lhe respondeu o Uchiha.

– Como vai Naruto? – cumprimentou a rosada - Vejo que conseguiu se acertar com a Hinata.

– Ah Sakura-chan. Eu só precisava de um tempinho pra perceber.

_"Tempinho? Na nossa época esse tapado ainda nem se tocou." – _ela pensou um tanto inconformada.

– Mas vamos entrar! – o loiro convidou - Todos querem ver vocês. Ah, e Naru, o Koji está lá no jardim dos fundos com a turminha.- disse ao menino, pondo-o no chão.

– Tá bom! Eu vou lá. – respondeu animado e logo saiu em disparada.

A enorme sala da mansão de Naruto e Hinata estava cheia de gente. Alguns empregados passavam com bandejas de petiscos e bebidas em meio aos convidados. Sakura mal entrou e já se viu sendo abraçada por uma mulher loira.

– Testuda! Tudo bem amiga?

– I...Ino? – assustou-se a rosada.

Ino estava muito bonita e charmosa, com um corpo de dar inveja, mas o que Sakura realmente estranhou foi o fato de que ela e a loira ainda não haviam feito as pazes, apesar de que por ela já teriam voltado a se falar a muito tempo. Sentia falta da amizade dela.

_"Ai eu esqueço que agora estou 10 anos no futuro... talvez nós duas somos_ _amigas de novo". – _pensou.

– Então testuda vai ou não contar qual é o sexo do bebê? – a Yamanaka perguntou.

– Porquinha, te contaram o que aconteceu comigo? – indagou Sakura com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Não! O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela preocupada.

– Oi Ino! Dá licença só um minuto. – cumprimentou educadamente Sasuke, virando-se logo para sua esposa – Sakura, vem aqui um pouco.

– Espera Sasuke o que aconteceu com ela? Está tudo bem? – insistiu a amiga preocupada.

– Ah, nada de mais, ela só passou mal hoje, mas já está tudo bem. –tranqüilizou-a e virando-se para a Haruno sussurrou em seu ouvido – Vem comigo.

O casal seguiu a um canto onde o moreno pôde conversar reservadamente com ela.

– Sakura, Tsunade-sama disse pra não espalhar a notícia de que você veio do passado. Somente ela, Naruto e eu sabemos.

– Quer dizer que vou ter que fingir que conheço todo mundo? – perguntou a rosada apreensiva.

– Você conhece todo mundo! Só não sabe que rumo cada um tomou na vida. – o marido tentou acalmá-la e virando-se para as pessoas começou a apontá-las - Hum... Olha lá a Ino com o Sai, os dois casaram e tem uma filha chamada Usagi. A tenten e o Neji estão do lado deles, eles também casaram e tem um casal de gêmeos, a Aki e o Haru. Daquele outro lado estão o Shikamaru e a Temari que ainda são namorados porque o Shikamaru diz que é muito problemático casar. Os do lado deles são o Chouji com a namorada, aquela nem eu conheço, portanto nem esquenta e ali...

– Espera Sasuke-kun, é muita informação! Já me confundi toda. Qual é o nome da filha da Ino mesmo? – a rosada interrompeu, fazendo o moreno olhá-la com uma gota na cabeça.

– Esquece, fica perto de mim que vai dar tudo certo. – disse por fim.

Porém, o Uchiha mal acabou de dizer isso e Sakura foi puxada por uma Hyuuga sorridente até um grupo de mulheres.

– Olá Sasuke-san – cumprimentou-o brevemente sem interromper seu trajeto, enquanto ainda arrastava a Haruno pelo braço - Me empresta a Sakura-chan um pouquinho.

– Sa...Sasuke-kunnnn... – chamou Sakura meio desesperada, mas totalmente sem saída.

Enquanto se afastava de seu marido, a rosada reparou em Hinata. Esta parecia não ter mudado muito na aparência, continuava com os cabelos compridos e a mesma fala delicada, mas os seus atos estavam bem mais decididos.

– Ei meninas, olha quem eu achei grudada no marido. – disse a Hyuuga divertida.

– Ué testuda, o que houve? É sempre você que forma a rodinha das mulheres. – Ino perguntou desconfiada.

– Ah, deve ser a gravidez. – defendeu-a Tenten - Quando estamos assim, grávidas, o marido nos transmite um pouco de segurança.

– Que nada! Eles ficam desesperados e só conseguem transmitir aborrecimento. – Ino retrucou, fazendo todas caírem na gargalhada.

– Mudando de assunto. – disse Temari - E aí Sakura? Está tudo como combinado né?

– Hãã... É... Combinado? - _"e agora, Sasuke-kun..."_

– É oras. Para aquele dia especial... – continuou misteriosamente Temari.

_"Aquele dia especial?"_ – pensou a rosada sem entender nada.

– Já está tudo arranjado! – Ino disse bem animada - A Shizune vai ficar com as crianças e nós vamos pra festa! Eu vou agarrar ele e vocês vão ter que agarrar eles também.

_"Agarrar? Eles?"_ – nesse ponto a Haruno já estava com os olhos arregalados, mas ficaram maiores quando a doce e tímida Hinata também falou animada.

– Vai ser muito divertido!

Er... Gente os nossos maridos sabem disso? – Sakura perguntou temendo pela resposta.

– Claro que não né Sakura! – Tenten respondeu indignada.

_"Ai minha nossa essas mulheres enlouqueceram!"_. – pensou e logo em seguida lhes disse - Pe... Pessoal eu não posso fazer isso com o Sasuke-kun.

– Como não? A idéia foi sua! – Temari retrucou revoltada.

– O QUÊ? – berrou assustada.

– Sakura, não me diga que esqueceu? – Ino perguntou - Você disse que andávamos muito distantes dos nossos maridos por causa das missões e sugeriu que devíamos tirar um dia pra agarrar eles e preparar uma surpresa. Já arrumamos até um lugar pra dar a festa...

– Ufa! Então é deles que vocês estão falando. – ela suspirou aliviada.

– Lógico! De quem mais seria? – Temari perguntou estranhada.

– Ninguém! Eu estava brincando com vocês. – disse a Haruno sorrindo amarelo e fazendo todas encará-la com as sobrancelhas erguidas em desconfiança.

– Ah é Sakura-chan. Você vai poder ir comigo? – Hinata perguntou numa visível intenção de mudar de assunto.

– Ir aonde? - _"Ai essa noite vai ser longa..."_

**-oOo-**

Por volta das 11 horas Sasuke e Sakura chegaram em casa, com Naru sendo carregado por seu pai, já que ele havia dormido depois do jantar no colo de Sakura. Dirigiram-se ao quarto do menino e o colocaram na cama.

Sakura observou o rosto do menino dormindo e sorriu. Enquanto o cobria percebeu uma pequena chave pendurada em seu pescoço por uma corrente. Simbolicamente passou a mão, alisando o objeto para, em seguida, olhar novamente seu tesouro adormecido.

– Parece um anjinho. Ele é tão lindo! – suspirou a rosada.

– É o seu filho. – falou-lhe Sasuke divertido.

– É mesmo né! Meu filho... – confirmou estas palavras com gosto. Ela deu um sorriso e se virou para o marido com uma boa idéia em mente – Né Sasuke-kun, me conte como nós começamos a namorar.

Sasuke encarou a esposa como se analisasse bem o pedido desta. Em seguida, deu um meio sorriso e a pegou pela mão.

– Vem comigo – ele pediu e assim saíram novamente para as ruas de Konoha.

**-oOo-**

Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem a um campo muito bonito e cheio de girassois, o qual Sakura reconheceu como sendo o campo de treinamento. Os três troncos ainda estavam lá assim como a lápide com o nome de todos os ninjas mortos em combate.

Sentaram-se em baixo de uma árvore, um vento suave soprava e Sakura já estava começando a ficar com frio. Notando que sua mulher agarrava o fino casaquinho para se esquentar, Sasuke aproximou-a mais, enlaçando sua cintura e assim ele começou.

– Foi aqui. O nosso primeiro beijo há 10 anos. Eu tinha vindo aqui para pensar...

# Flashback on #

Sasuke estava sentado, pensando em como era estúpido provocando a Haruno daquele jeito, seria melhor parar de maltratá-la para a jovem não fazer mais besteiras nas missões.

Cerrou os olhos se odiando cada vez mais, quando de repente sentiu alguém se aproximar.

– Sakura... – sussurou o moreno admirando-a. Ela estava parada a uns cinco passos de distância olhando-o.

"_Linda!"_ – pensou Sasuke. A Haruno usava um vestido de alças branco com pequenas sakuras estampadas e uma sandália baixa. O vento que soprava balançava seus cabelos rosados e suas vestes dando ao Uchiha uma visão ainda mais angelical. Ao ver o olhar do Uchiha, ela sorriu.

– Que cara é essa Sasuke-kun? – perguntou divertida.

– A culpa foi minha Sakura! – o rapaz lhe respondeu.

– Não foi culpa de ninguém, eu decidi por mim mesma. – ela afirmou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

– Mas... Se eu não tivesse te provocado... – o moreno intentou falar, sendo interrompido pela rosada.

– Não pense mais assim Sasuke-kun, a culpa não foi sua. – disse-lhe novamente para tímida, mas decididamente, aproximar-se do rapaz, sentando-se ao seu lado e abraçá-lo ternamente.

Ele retribuiu o abraço e logo depois se beijaram. Um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

# flashback off #

– E foi nesse dia que começamos a namorar. – Sasuke terminou de contar e virou-se para olhar a Haruno.

Esta ouvia tudo em silêncio e a cada palavra dele seu sorriso se alargava ainda mais. O moreno a olhava hipnotizado, ela estava linda com o jeitinho de menina em corpo de mulher, então ele se arriscou a perguntar.

– Sakura... Posso te beijar?

Olhou-o surpresa e duvidosa. Não podia negar, esse sempre fora seu maior sonho.

- Desculpe. – pediu Sasuke depois de alguns segundos que ficaram em silêncio - Não quero te forçar a nada. – completou, mas foi logo interrompido pelo balançar negativo da jovem.

- Tudo bem. – ela lhe disse, fechando os olhos lentamente e esperando.

O Uchiha sorriu singelamente antes de unir seus lábios aos dela num toque suave e tímido. Esperou alguns segundos antes de aprofundar o beijo conforme ela lhe permitia. Sasuke a beijava com jeito, afinal estavam juntos há 10 anos, enquanto Sakura apenas deixava-se levar.

Depois de se separarem ela sorriu. Ato que fez com que ele erguesse uma sobrancelha sem entender.

– Pra mim foi meu primeiro beijo. – ela lhe explicou.

Sasuke também sorriu singelamente, se levantaram e voltaram para casa. Aquele dia havia sido longo e tudo o que eles queriam agora era dormir.

**Continua...**

Mais um capítulo betado. Como sempre, obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews nesta fic. Bjuuuu


	4. Coração de mãe

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Ele também sorriu singelamente, se levantaram e voltaram para casa. Aquele dia havia sido longo e tudo o que eles queriam agora era dormir._

**Capítulo 4 – Coração de mãe**

Sasuke acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, tinha dormido no quarto de Naru por respeito à Sakura e o primeiro já havia despertado.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu para a cozinha de onde vinha um cheiro muito agradável de comida. Ao chegar ao cômodo viu Sakura terminando de por a mesa do café da manhã.

– Naru-kun o café está pronto! – chamou a rosada colocando o último prato com torradas na mesa. Ela levantou a cabeça e viu Sasuke sem camisa, somente de bermuda e não pôde deixar de corar.

– Ohayou... Sasuke-kun... – cumprimentou tímida.

– Ohayou. – respondeu o moreno e sorrindo orgulhoso pensou: _"Ela fica linda quando está corada"_

– Ohayou pai! – Naru cumprimentou contente, para logo se admirar com a mesa do café - Nossa parece gostoso!

– Coma devagar e mastigue bem, ok! – disse Sakura para seu filho que já mordia um bom pedaço de torrada com geléia de morango - Vamos comer Sasuke-kun?

– Hum. – se limitou a responder o Uchiha, indo se sentar na extremidade da mesa.

Durante o café Naru contava como havia sido a noite anterior, fazendo Sakura sorrir divertida. Na frente dos outros o menino se parecia mais com Sasuke, mas quando estavam somente os três ele a fazia lembrar mais a ela, ou seja, falava pelos cotovelos.

– Daí o Koji me desafiou a executar o katon gokakyu no jutsu.

– E você conseguiu? – perguntou a Haruno curiosa.

O garotinho abaixou sua cabeça, parecendo meio envergonhado meio receoso e olhando de esguelha para seu pai, disse em uma voz bem mais baixa:

– Consegui só uma fumacinha...

Percebendo o ato de seu filho a kunoichi disfarçou e observou Sasuke. Este não demonstrou nenhum tipo e emoção e continuava a comer sossegadamente. Sorrindo, voltou-se para a criança e disse carinhosa:

– Você ainda é muito novinho, tem tempo.

– Sakura, hoje eu tenho missão. – avisou o Uchiha sem mais nem menos, fazendo a kunoichi dar um pulo da cadeira.

– Ah sim... Que horas? – ela indagou surpresa. Havia levado um susto por Sasuke ter falado do nada, tão seco e no meio daquele tipo de conversa.

– Daqui a pouco vou me encontrar com Naruto e Sai. E eu não quero que você se esforce pra nada.

_"Curto e grosso como sempre. Vou ter que me acostumar."_ - pensou conformada - Tudo bem!

**-oOo-**

Sakura e Naru tinham acabado de almoçar, pois Sasuke havia saído logo pela manhã. A Haruno estava terminando de lavar a louça quando duas leves batidas foram dadas na porta. Enxugando suas mãos num guardanapo ela foi atender e um menino loiro de olhos perolados, alegremente, a cumprimentou.

– Bom dia tia Sakura! O Naru está? – Koji perguntou alegremente, e a similaridade com Naruto não poderia ser mais evidente.

– Bom dia Koji-kun. Ele está no quarto dele, vai lá. – Sakura disse, dando espaço para o menino passar.

Antes mesmo deste entrar uma voz infantil e ao mesmo tempo aborrecida o impediu.

– Não precisa ir até meu quarto dobe. Já estou aqui.

– Naru-kun isso são modos de falar com seu amiguinho? – a mãe o repreendeu.

– É mesmo! Isso são modos de falar comigo teme? – Koji concordou, fazendo Sakura se arrepender de ter chamado a atenção só de seu filho.

_"Depois tenho que falar com Naruto e o Sasuke-kun para parar de dar mau exemplo pra essas crianças"_. – ela pensou pesarosa.

– Mãe nós vamos treinar tá!

– Ok, mas não voltem muito tarde – Sakura pediu e se abaixando deu um beijo na testa de seu filho, que sem graça saiu correndo enquanto gritava: "itekimassu!" (Tradução: estou indo).

– Iterashai... meu filho – sussurrou para si mesma as últimas palavras com todo carinho e amor que uma mãe poderia ter (Tradução: vá com cuidado).

Eram 5 horas da tarde e nem Naru nem Sasuke haviam voltado pra casa. Sakura já estava preocupada. Ela sentia algumas dores no abdômen, mas não parecia se importar muito, pois algo dentro dela a estava deixando angustiada.

– Ai, o que será que aconteceu? – perguntou a si mesma pela milésima vez, sentindo o aperto em seu peito aumentar.

Não aguentando mais, pegou um casaco e saiu para procurar Naru. Estava chegando perto do campo de treinamento quando sentiu um chakra poderoso vindo daquela direção e sem pensar em mais nada, correu pra lá.

Naru e Koji estavam sentados no meio do campo de treinamento esgotados por terem treinado a tarde inteira.

– Esquecemos do tempo hoje! – comentou o loirinho - É melhor voltarmos, minha mãe já deve estar preocupada.

– É. A minha também. – concordou o moreno - Vamos embora.

– Acabei com você hoje teme! – Koji disse provocando.

– Vai sonhando dobe, quem foi que caiu no lago? – Naru revidou.

– Teme foi você quem me empurrou lá den...

O filho de Naruto não pôde terminar sua frase, pois nesse momento tiveram que pular pra trás para não serem acertados por uma kunai, mas quando esta fincou no chão eles viram um papel preso a ela.

– Selo explosivo corre!

O selo explodiu fazendo os dois voarem longe e caírem de costas no chão. Um vulto saiu do meio da fumaça, rindo alucinado.

– kukuku... Então vocês dois são os portadores do byakugan e do sharingan? São só crianças... Bem, o meu dever é apenas levá-los, então não resistam.

Os meninos olharam assustados para um shinobi alto que parecia ser muito forte. Ele tinha algo enrolado nos braços que se pareciam com cipós. Ao esticar o braço na direção das crianças os cipós avançaram contra eles como se tivessem vida própria.

Ambos fecharam seus olhos e esperaram o pior acontecer, mas ao invés disso, escutaram um barulho estrondoso e o chão tremeu. Olharam assustados e viram a pessoa que os salvara.

– Ma... mãe?

Sakura entrara na frente e com sua força sobre humana abrira um enorme buraco no chão fazendo os cipós recuarem.

– Era só o que me faltava, uma mulher grávida querendo me enfrentar. – o shinobi zombou - Saia da minha frente idiota! Quer morrer?

– O que quer com meu filho? – gritou a Haruno.

– Ah entendi! É seu filho. Então acho que não vai me deixar levá-lo enquanto não te matar, não é?

– Por que quer levar as crianças?

– Eu quero a linhagem avançada deles. Vou misturar os dois sangues e criar uma linhagem muito mais poderosa, será a minha arma. – o ninja gritou e seus olhos aparentaram alucinação por algo.

Sakura se sentia enojada com aquele homem. Não podia deixá-lo levar as crianças, mas naquelas condições estava arriscando a segurança do seu bebê.

O shinobi atacou e para o desespero de Sakura ele era muito forte.

Ela desviou de um cipó, mas foi pega por outro que enrolou em seu braço e começou a apertá-lo fazendo um profundo corte neste que logo começou a sangrar.

– MÃE! – Naru gritou, correndo para Sakura que gelou ao vê-lo se aproximar.

– Naru, Koji, corram!

– NÂO! – berrou o menino e sacando uma kunai correu pra cima do shinobi, com Koji em seu encalço fazendo a mesma coisa.

O ninja sorriu de maneira maléfica e Sakura percebeu as intenções dele. Quando este fez alguns ins com as mãos, ela juntou todo o seu chakra e se soltou dos cipós. Sua mente concentrou-se em apenas uma coisa: tinha que correr ou aquele homem iria matar as crianças.

Dois dos cipós se enchem de enormes e pontiagudos espinhos que os atacaram. A Haruno ao alcançar os meninos, abraçou-os e cobriu-os com seu próprio corpo para que este pudesse servir de escudo. Esperou o pior, mas percebeu que os cipós haviam interrompido seu trajeto e quando Sakura se virou para ver o porquê seu coração se encheu de alívio. Sasuke chegara.

– Quem é você? – perguntou o ninja irritado.

– O homem que vai te matar! – o Uchiha respondeu frio, seco e assustador.

O shinobi recuou. E não era pra menos até Sakura estava assustada.

Sasuke o olhava com o sharingan ativado, sua voz e seus olhos demonstravam um ódio que ela só vira uma vez na vida. No dia em que ele derrotou Itachi.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu que alguém a pegava no colo para se afastarem. Naruto a estava carregando para longe, enquanto Sai levava as duas crianças.

– Sakura-chan você está bem? – o loiro perguntou preocupado.

Mas Sakura não respondeu, estava sentindo dores muito fortes. Olhou por cima do ombro de Naruto e o que viu foi um ninja avançando para cima de seu marido e este com um só golpe atravessou o seu coração.

Ao ser colocada no chão Sakura pôde ver Sasuke se aproximando e se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

– Sua tonta! O que foi que eu disse antes de sair de casa? – ele se irritou, tentando controlar ao máximo a sua preocupação.

– Desculpe Sasuke-kun, eu quase não consegui proteger nosso filho... – a voz da Haruno soou cansada quando se agarrou as vestes do marido e contraiu seu rosto numa visível expressão de dor.

– Droga! Aguente firme Sakura, vamos ao hospital. - disse o Uchiha e enquanto pegava Sakura no colo ele se dirigiu para Naruto, deixando-lhe uma instrução – Cuide do Naru pra mim.

– Pai eu quero ficar com a mamãe. – o menininho suplicou chorando.

– Não Naru. – impediu o Uzumaki - Vem comigo primeiro que depois eu te levo até ela.

Sakura queria falar algo para seu filho, mas Sasuke já estava correndo com ela para o hospital.

**Continua...**

Aê... mais um capítulo. Gostei deste, até eu fiquei empolgada com a aparição de Sasuke rsrsrs... espero que estejam gostando. obrigada pelas reviews, continuem mandando onegai. bjs.


	5. Nami

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Sakura queria falar algo para seu filho, mas Sasuke já estava correndo com ela para o hospital._

**Capítulo 5 – Nami.**

No banco de espera da sala de cirurgia encontrava-se sentado, Uchiha Sasuke. Este parecia irritado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado, enquanto olhava o relógio na parede a cada segundo.

De repente a porta da sala se abriu e a godaime apareceu com um sorriso no rosto, aliviando um pouco a tensão do Uchiha.

– Ainda bem que você apareceu na hora heim Sasuke. Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido se Sakura estivesse sozinha. – ela lhe disse.

– Como ela está? – perguntou o moreno.

– Ela está bem! – afirmou a médica - Na verdade ela já estava entrando em trabalho de parto, mas com o susto tudo ficou um pouco mais complicado. Tivemos de fazer uma cesárea, mas tudo correu bem e a Sakura já está no quarto descansando. Ah, e... Sua filha é linda e saudável – a godaime completou, abrindo um grande sorriso.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Era menina! Sentiu-se completo quando Naru nasceu e agora estava mais completo ainda, com a família que ele sempre quis ter e com a mulher que sempre amou, então apenas sorriu.

– Posso ver a Sakura godaime? – ele pediu.

– Claro, o quarto dela é no quinto andar, nº 523.

– Obrigado! – disse-lhe e assim se dirigiu ao quinto andar.

**- oOo -**

Sasuke abriu vagarosamente a porta e encontrou uma mulher de cabelos rosados deitada na cama. Ela estava acordada com o rosto sereno e um sorriso de satisfação brincava em seus lábios, os braços estavam enfaixados devido aos ferimentos da luta. Ao ver seu marido entrando exibiu um enorme sorriso, que o deixou encantado.

– Tsunade-sama já te contou? – ela perguntou sem poder se conter.

– Já! – disse enquanto se aproximava da cama e se sentava na beirada desta – E eu estou muito feliz.

– Eu também. – ela concordou.

Sasuke colocou suas mãos no rosto da kunoichi e se inclinou ficando de frente para ela. Fitou profundamente as esmeraldas de seus olhos e em seguida lhe disse apaixonado:

– Te amo!

– Te amo! – respondeu a rosada com a mesma intensidade.

Cobrindo o espaço que os separava, ele a beijou. Como era bom beijá-la, sentir seus lábios macios e quentes. _"Ela é perfeita!"_. Era só nisso que Sasuke conseguia pensar no momento, assim como Sakura. Separaram-se lentamente e sorriram um para o outro.

– Obrigado! – disse-lhe Sasuke.

– Pelo que? – ela perguntou.

– Por você existir. Você é única pra mim.

Antes da Haruno poder responder, ele a beijou novamente e quando se separaram ele completou:

- Agora você vai descansar. Eu vou dormir aqui não se preocupe.

– Mas e o Naru? – Sakura perguntou preocupada.

– Naruto vai cuidar dele, com certeza. Amanhã ele vem te ver. Agora durma.

E com a mão de Sasuke acariciando suas mechas rosadas ela adormeceu.

**- oOo -**

Naruto ainda estava dormindo. A noite anterior havia sido extremamente cansativa. Estava sonhando com uma tigela de lamen tamanho família, mas quando ia comer, alguma coisa pulou em cima dele, acordando-o.

– Tio Naruto, você prometeu me levar até a minha mãe hoje! – Naru gritou revoltado, sentado em cima das costas do loirinho.

– Naru? – o Uzumaki chamou sem poder acreditar – Ah, só mais uns minutos...

– Não! Eu quero ir agora! Acordaaaa...

– Tá bom! Vai tomar o café da manhã que eu já vou. – disse se levantando com preguiça.

– Não estou com fome. Vamos logo! – o menino insistiu birrento, não deixando nenhuma alternativa ao quase hokage.

_"Ai meu café da manhã"_. – pensou Naruto num lamento.

**- oOo -**

Sasuke estava novamente sentado na beirada da cama conversando com Sakura quando a porta do quarto se abriu e dela entraram Naru, Koji, Hinata e Naruto, este último com uma torrada na boca.

– Olá! – Hinata, Naruto e Koji cumprimentaram.

– Dobe, você não pode comer aqui dentro do hospital. – o Uchiha repreendeu o amigo.

– A culpa é do seu filho, teme! – disse o loiro se defendendo - Ele não me deixou comer em casa.

– Mãe! – gritou o pequeno Uchiha, correndo em direção à Sakura, utilizando Sasuke como escada para poder pular para a cama e abraçá-la.

– Oi meu amor! Você está bem?

Naru ainda agarrado ao pescoço de Sakura a fitou com preocupação e culpa.

– Você vai ficar bem né? Não vai pra lugar nenhum né? – o menininho perguntou com a voz chorosa.

Separando-se de seu filho para encará-lo, a rosada notou os olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas e sorriu carinhosa.

– É claro que vou ficar bem. E não vou a lugar algum! Eu prometo! – ela lhe disse, mas depois pensando nessas palavras se lembrou que teria de ir a outro lugar sim, teria de voltar ao passado...

– Sakura-chan eu queria lhe agradecer por ter protegido o koji. – disse Hinata sem graça - E... Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ele... – completou, abaixando a cabeça e apertando a mão de seu filho.

– É Sakura-chan, muito obrigado! – concordou Naruto.

– Vocês teriam feito o mesmo pelo Naru. – Sakura respondeu, confortando os amigos.

Ninguém precisava de confirmação para isto. Tanto Sasuke e Sakura quanto Naruto e Hinata, todos dariam suas vidas para salvar a seus pequenos. Estavam conversando animadamente quando a enfermeira entrou, carregando um bebê com os cabelinhos negros lisinhos.

– Sakura-san hora de amamentar sua menininha...

Estendendo seus braços, a Haruno recebeu sua bebezinha, enquanto todos a olharam admirados.

– Ela é linda Sakura-chan. – Hinata comentou.

– Puxou ao Sasuke-kun.

– Que nada! – contrariou Naruto - Esse teme feio desse jeito... ITAI TEME! – gritou quando Sasuke lhe dera um cascudo.

– Cala a boca dobe! – falou o Uchiha irritado.

– Qual o nome dela? – perguntou a Hyuuga, ignorando a briga de seu marido, por estar mais do que acostumada.

– Bem... Como eu decidi o nome do Naru, então deixei para o Sasuke-kun escolher o dela.

– Então tio Sasuke como ela vai chamar? – Koji quis saber curioso.

– Nami. – respondeu o Uchiha sorrindo.

– Nami... Combina com Naru. Não é Sakura-chan? – comentou Hinata com gentileza.

– É mesmo! Adorei o nome Sasuke-kun e você Naru-kun, o que achou?

– Combina com ela não comigo! – retrucou o menino indignado, fazendo todos os adultos a sua volta rirem.

O jovem Uchiha abriu a boca para reclamar, mas antes que o fizesse Naruto chamou seu pai e este teve que se conter.

– Ah é! Temos que falar com a vovó Tsunade, Sasuke.

– É! – Sasuke concordou - Vamos lá agora.

– Por que falar com ela? – Sakura perguntou preocupada.

– Aquele ninja era de algum clã Sakura-chan. Mesmo ele tendo falhado, há possibilidades de outros ninjas aparecerem. – o loiro esclareceu.

– E como ele mesmo disse, o objetivo deles é o sharingan e o byakugan. Temos que ficar alertas. – Sasuke completou.

– Entendo – disse a Haruno, abaixando a cabeça com preocupação.

O moreno aproximou-se do leito de sua esposa, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e a acalmou.

– Não se preocupe, ninguém vai chegar perto dos nossos filhos.

– Obrigada Sasuke-kun. – agradeceu a rosada.

Dando um selinho em suas respectivas esposas e um beijo na testa de seus filhos, Naruto e Sasuke se dirigiram para a porta, saindo em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

**Continua...**

Desculpem esse capítulo ficou melado e curto, mas eu precisava escrever ele espero que gostem... obrigada pelas reviews fico contente que estejam gostando! .

Bjus


	6. O ataque

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Dando um selinho em suas respectivas esposas e um beijo na testa de seus filhos, Naruto e Sasuke se dirigiram para a porta, saindo em direção ao escritório da Hokage._

**Capítulo 6 – O ataque.**

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o nascimento de Nami e Sakura já estava em casa, afinal ela era uma médica ninja e se recuperou bem rápido. Todos os seus amigos estavam reunidos na casa dos Uchiha e as crianças estavam brincando no jardim.

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá com Nami dormindo em seus braços, na mesma sala se encontravam Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Lee e Shino. Na verdade esta não era uma visita de cortesia...

– Então o que vocês conseguiram descobrir Shino? – Sasuke perguntou.

– Quase nada. – responeu o Aburame - Aquele ninja estava preparado para caso não cumprisse o objetivo, o corpo dele não pode nos fornecer nenhuma informação.

– Tsunade-sama não sabe de nada? – indagou Sai.

– Ela desconfiou de uma vila vizinha à suna. – Naruto respondeu.

– Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru e eu fomos investigar, mas não descobrimos nada. – Kiba completou.

– A vila parece normal e o lugar não possui ninjas. – falou Shikamaru.

– Então voltamos a estaca zero? – perguntou Neji revoltado, este também estava preocupado por seus filhos.

Nesse momento entraram na sala Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Temari, trazendo sucos e petiscos para os reunidos.

– Então descobriram alguma coisa? – perguntou Ino, sentando-se ao lado de Sai.

– Nada. – disse Chouji - Não temos pistas.

– Eu acho que é bom vocês ficarem de olho nos seus filhos também – Temari alertou, apontando para Neji e Tenten – Afinal o Haru e a Aki também possuem o byakugan.

– Nem me fale. – disse Tenten - Desde o ataque ao Koji e o Naru eu mal consigo dormir.

– Sakura-san o shinobi não disse nada que pudesse ajudar? – desta vez foi Lee quem perguntou.

A Haruno fez cara pensativa, mas logo negou com a cabeça.

– Não que eu me lembre... A não ser... As técnicas dele.

– Como assim?

– Ele usava cipós. – Sakura começou explicando - Podia manipulá-los e eu não sei o que tinha naquilo, mas não consigo fazer as feridas do meu braço cicatrizarem.

– Deixe-me ver – Ino pediu e analisando o ferimento no braço de Sakura perguntou – Testuda você já falou pra Tsunade-sama sobre esse ferimento?

– Já! Mas ela disse que iria investigar e ainda não me deu resposta.

– E, além disso, Sakura é considerada a ninja que superou a hokage, se ela não consegue se curar, talvez Tsunade-sama também não consiga. – Shikamaru disse, lembrando a todos e fazendo a Haruno levantar a sobrancelhas surpresa.

_"Eu não sabia disso!" – _pensou.

Ainda estava tentando encontrar respostas para suas dúvidas quando ouviram um pássaro do lado de fora, percebendo de imediato que era um sinal de Tsunade para que todos se reunissem em seu escritório.

**- oOo -**

Naru e Koji estavam no jardim brincando, ou melhor, brigando. Usagi, a filha de Ino encontrava-se sentada no chão chorando.

– Você é cego dobe? – gritou Naru acusador - Não viu a Usagi atrás de você, não?

– Eu já disse que não vi e você também não me avisou. – defendeu-se o jovem Uzumaki.

Naru e Koji estavam treinando quando Usagi passou atrás de Koji e ele acidentalmente deu um esbarrão nela. A menininha sendo mais nova que os dois garotos, com seus 3 anos e parecendo mais uma bonequinha, acabou por levar um duro tombo e bater a testa no chão.

– Usagi-chan desculpe. – Koji pedia repetidamente.

– Ela está bem koji-kun não se preocupe, só está assustada – Aki, a filha de Neji, o tranqüilizou.

Aki já tinha 6 anos assim como seu irmão gêmeo Haru, os dois por serem mais velhos sempre acabavam tendo que tomar conta dos mais novos o que na opinião de Haru era um saco.

– Vem Usagi, sobe nas minhas costas que eu vou te levar pra sua mãe. – Haru a chamou, carregando a menininha e cumprindo com sua obrigação de mais velho.

Os cinco estavam voltando para casa quando viram todos os adultos do lado de fora e uma ave os sobrevoando, achando isto estranho eles correram para seus pais preocupados.

– Aki, Haru. – disse Neji ao ver seus filhos.

– Usagi? – assustou-se Ino - O que houve?

– Eu trombei sem querer com ela tia Ino. Desculpe. – Koji pediu triste e chateado.

– Ah tudo bem não foi nada – disse Ino compreensiva e pegando a menina no colo completou – Você já desculpou o Koji-kun né Usagi-chan. – Ao sinal positivo da criança chorosa a loira se virou para o menino sorrindo – Viu! Está tudo bem Koji-kun.

– Criançada nós temos que sair, por isso quero que vocês fiquem todos aqui e não saiam da casa. Se realmente precisarem de algo corram para a academia e fiquem com o Iruka-sensei até nós voltarmos. – recomendou Naruto.

– Naru-kun você entendeu né? – Sakura perguntou ao seu filho - Eu vou levar a Nami-chan porque ela ainda é muito pequenininha pra você cuidar.

– Tudo bem mãe. – o Uchihinha respondeu.

E depois que todos já haviam abraçado seus respectivos filhos, seguiram em direção ao escritório da hokage.

**- oOo -**

Chegaram ao escritório da hokage e encontraram Shizune do lado de fora, esperando por eles.

– Sakura, deixa que eu cuido da Nami. – disse pegando a bebezinha que dormia tranqüila no colo.

– Obrigada Shizune – agradeceu, entregando a menina que ainda estava dormindo nos braços da amiga e entrou na sala junto com os outros.

Tsunade estava com a cabeça baixa, apoiada em seus cotovelos quando viu o grupo entrar. Levantou seu olhar para estes e antes que alguém perguntasse, explicou:

– Descobri a origem desses ferimentos Sakura e não é nada agradável – anunciou com um suspiro - Orochimaru está vivo e é ele que está por trás de tudo isso.

A notícia não poderia ser mais perturbadora. Uma expressão de incredulidade estava estampada na cara de todos que se recusavam a acreditar.

– Vivo? Mas... como? – perguntou Sasuke, quebrando o silêncio da sala.

– É vovó Tsunade – concordou Naruto - o vimos ser derrotado... Nós o derrotamos! Ele não pode estar vivo.

– Mas infelizmente está Naruto. E todos esses anos que achávamos que estava morto, ele conseguiu progredir e continuou com suas pesquisas. – lamentou a Hokage, logo se virando para Sakura e acrescentando: - E os ferimentos em seu braço Sakura, vão cicatrizar com o passar do tempo não se preocupe.

Mas não era com isso que Sakura estava preocupada...

De repente, um estrondoso som foi ouvido e o chão tremeu, fazendo parecer que algo havia derrubado as muralhas de Konoha. Todos saíram do prédio correndo e viram algo inacreditável. Mais ou menos 10 cobras gigantescas adentravam a vila, derrubando a muralha e matando os shinobis que tentavam impedí-las. Ninjas com a bandana do som avançavam sobre o desprevenido povo da folha.

Em meio à confusão, Tsunade assumiu sua posição de líder e começou a dar as instruções.

– Façam uma linha de defesa! Impeçam o avanço deles. – gritou a Hokage para Shino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji e Temari – E vocês... – continuou, virando-se para o restante – Evacuem a vila para a montanha dos Hokages.

Após um uníssono "Hai", todos correram para seus postos. Todos, menos 4 kunoichis que se lembraram do principal objetivo daquela invasão.

– Shizune, vou buscar o Naru. Corra com a Nami e a proteja, por favor. – pediu Sakura desesperadamente.

– Sakura você vai ficar bem? – preocupou-se a ninja médica.

– Não se preocupe comigo, vá rápido para a montanha. – e dizendo isto, saiu correndo em direção à sua casa acompanhada por Tenten, Hinata e Ino.

Os rapazes, pensando o mesmo que suas esposas, num impulso tomaram a mesma direção destas, mas foram parados por Tsunade.

– Vão para a frente de combate! Preciso que vocês impeçam o avanço deles. Eu vou atrás delas.

"E agora? A vila ou a família?" - Esse foi o pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Sasuke, Naruto, Sai e Neji. Mas eles precisavam seguir as ordens da hokage e confiar nela, então correram para frente de batalha preocupados e receosos.

**-oOo-**

Koji, Naru e Haru estavam sentados no sofá conversando sobre seus jutsus, enquanto Aki e Usagi estavam sentadas no chão, esta última brincava com um ursinho sob o olhar cuidadoso da menina mais velha.

As crianças ouviram um forte barulho e correram para fora da casa para ver o que estava acontecendo. Neste momento, presenciaram a mesma cena que seus pais presenciavam naquele mesmo instante em frente ao escritório da Hokage.

– Ai, o que é isso? – temeu Aki.

– Não sei, mas está vindo pra cá! – afirmou Koji assustado.

– Lembrem do que o tio Naruto falou. Vamos correr para a academia e procurar o Iruka-sensei. – chamou Naru e todos concordaram, começando logo a correr.

As cinco crianças infelizmente não foram muito longe, pois de repente, shinobis jounins do som apareceram e eles precisaram se separar. Haru e Aki foram para o lado esquerdo e Naru, Koji e Usagi pelo lado direito, fazendo os ninjas se separarem também.

Haru e Aki logo foram alcançados, afinal eram jounins contra duas crianças de seis anos. Os fortes ninjas os pegaram pelos braços sorrindo maleficamente. Entretanto, logo soltaram porque duas kunais atravessaram as suas gargantas, anunciando que ninjas da folha haviam chegado a seu socorro.

Do lado oposto, Naru, Koji e Usagi também haviam sido salvos por shinobis de Konoha que avistaram os invasores e entraram na batalha.

– Fujam! – gritou um dos ninjas de Konoha, enquanto bloqueava uma shuriken.

Sem precisar de segundo aviso, os três viraram-se, distanciando da batalha. Naru e Koji estavam um de cada lado de Usagi a segurando pela mão para fazê-la acompanhá-los.

Enquanto fugiam encontraram com mais um grupo de ninjas se enfrentando. Shurikens voavam para todos os lados, obrigando-os a entrarem numa pequena brecha entre duas casas. Os dois meninos empurraram Usagi lá dentro e entraram logo em seguida. Esperaram os ninjas irem embora, o que não demorou a acontecer uma vez que Konoha era muito mais forte.

– Acho que já foram, vamos! – anunciou Koji, saindo primeiro do esconderijo improvisado.

Porém, logo que saíram sentiram seus corpos ficarem imóveis e ao olharem para frente viram-se frente a frente com um homem alto de cabelos compridos e uma risada que arrepiou cada centímetro de suas peles.

- kukukuku... Se não são os filhos daqueles que arruinaram meus planos.

**Continua...**

Bem, mais um capítulo betado. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Obrigada aqueles que me enviaram reviews, mesmo quando a fic estava podre... hehe.


	7. Ambição vs Dever

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

Porém, logo que saíram sentiram seus corpos ficarem imóveis e ao olharem para frente viram-se frente a frente com um homem alto de cabelos compridos e uma risada que arrepiou cada centímetro de suas peles.

- kukukuku... Se não são os filhos daqueles que arruinaram meus planos.

**Capítulo 7 – Ambição x Dever**

– Quem é você? Não finja que conhece nossos pais. – gritou o pequeno Uchiha com indignação.

O shinobi a sua frente riu ainda mais abertamente e balançou sua cabeça divertindo-se.

- Atrevido como a mãe, mas cuidadoso como o pai. – observou Orochimaru com desdém - Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun e eu temos uma relação entre discípulo e mestre. Diga-me, você não gostaria de seguir os passos de seu pai e se tornar meu discípulo?

Naru estava sem reação, aquele homem asqueroso fora o mestre de seu pai? Tudo o que seu pai aprendeu foi ele quem ensinou? Sentia-se confuso agora.

– Venha comigo e ensino você a ser como seu pai. E você, Koji-kun, também pode vir e se tornar tão forte quanto seu amiguinho.

Os dois meninos estavam paralisados, só a voz de Orochimaru deixava seus corpos tremendo. Estavam ficando cada vez mais confusos quando a voz de Usagi os tirou de seus devaneios.

– NÃO! NÃO PODI! – gritou a pequena, apertando com mais força a mão dos dois e os fazendo olhar para ela. Os meninos se entreolharam e com um aceno de concordância tomaram sua melhor decisão.

– Mentiroso! Meu pai é um grande homem! Ele não é como você! – gritou Naru com orgulho.

– É isso mesmo! – concordou Koji - E se para ser forte eu precise ir com você, eu prefiro continuar um fraco e me tornar forte com meu próprio esforço!

– kukuku... – riu o ex-sannin - Eu achei que pudesse tirá-los daqui por bem, mas já que não colaboram comigo acho que ter...

Orochimaru não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, porque neste momento, quatro kunoichis surgiram e avançaram sobre o ninja, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos.

– Koji, Naru, Usagi! Vocês estão bem? – perguntou preocupada Hinata.

– MÃE! – gritaram em uníssono as crianças, visivelmente aliviadas.

Tenten olhou para as três crianças e sentiu seu coração apertar.

– Onde estão Aki e Haru? – perguntou.

– Tivemos que nos separar. – respondeu Naru – Eles foram para o outro lado.

Sem desviar o olhar de seu inimigo, Sakura chamou suas amigas para seguirem as outras crianças.

– Tenten. Ino.

– Entendido! – responderam as duas kunoichis juntas. Ino antes de seguir a Mitsashi, se virou para Hinata e pediu:

– Cuide da Usagi pra mim ok?

– Pode deixar! – disse a Hyuuga com um aceno de cabeça.

Orochimaru sorria divertido com a cena.

– kukuku... (N/A: Meu, como eu odeio essa risada!) Há quanto tempo Sakura-chan.

– Orochimaru...

– Infelizmente, vou ter que levar o filho de vocês. – anunciou calmamente o ex-sannin. - Eles são importantes para minha pesquisa.

– Vai precisar nos matar primeiro. – desafiou Hinata.

– Eu sei... – respondeu Orochimaru, fazendo um sinal com sua mão direita – Mas não quero sujar minhas mãos. – completou enquanto ninjas do som surgiam de todos os lados.

Os shinobis atacaram e Sakura e Hinata se viram em desvantagem. Pois, além de serem oito contra as duas kunoichis, eles também eram jounins treinados pelo próprio Orochimaru. Todas as técnicas sujas do ex-sannin estavam sendo utilizadas por aqueles oito ninjas.

Sem a proteção de suas mães que lutavam desesperadamente contra seus inimigos, as crianças logo perceberam a aproximação de Orochimaru, contudo, este, ao primeiro passo percebeu a presença de mais uma pessoa e a desafiou.

– Você não tem chances contra mim Tsunade...

– Duvida? Orochimaru...- retrucou a Hokage, olhando-o de cima de uma árvore.

– Eu sou imortal!

– Ninguém é! – e dizendo isto ela partiu para cima de Orochimaru, abrindo um enorme buraco no chão quando seu calcanhar, acumulado de chakra, atingiu o solo.

**-oOo-**

Koji olhava sua mãe que lutava com dificuldade contra os ninjas, ela já havia derrubado dois dos quatro que lutavam contra ela. Conseguiu derrotar mais um, mas o outro estava vindo pelas costas. Ele iria matá-la.

O pequeno Uzumaki não soube explicar o que aconteceu com sua visão, mas por um minuto pode ver claramente o fluxo de chakra do corpo do inimigo e sem pensar em mais nada acertou um dos pontos em destaque na sua visão fazendo o shinobi perder o equilíbrio, dando uma brecha suficiente para Hinata acabar com ele com uma de suas técnicas.

– Mãe! – gritou Koji, correndo para sua mãe com Usagi segurando firme sua mão.

Ao lado deles uma batalha diferente estava sendo travada. Sakura sentia que seu corpo tinha poder suficiente para acabar com aqueles ninjas num segundo, mas a sua mente de chunin não conseguia controlar tamanha energia.

_"Talvez se a Sakura desta época_ _estivesse aqui e não eu, do passado, a luta seria mais fácil_." - pensou a Haruno que ainda estava cercada pelos quatro ninjas que enfrentava.

Naru estava preocupado, quase perdera sua mãe há uma semana e novamente ela estava em perigo. Queria fazer alguma coisa, mas não podia, não conseguia nem enxergar os movimentos dos inimigos... Mas, um momento! Estava começando a enxergar o movimento deles ou era só sua impressão?

Não era impressão. Ele estava vendo. Conseguia acompanhar os golpes deles e sem perceber que seus olhos estavam tomando uma cor avermelhada fez os "ins" do único jutsu que conhecia, mas que ainda não havia conseguido executar. Juntou a maior quantidade de chakra que conseguiu e soltou:

"KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU"

Uma enorme bola de fogo iluminou o rosto de Sakura, queimando por completo o shinobi que pulara em cima dela. Ela olhou para o lado assustada e viu seu filho caído no chão. Uma dor lhe invadiu, seu filho a protegera. Mas não era ela quem deveria fazê-lo? A rosada fechou seus olhos e cerrou seus punhos, agora ela sabia o que fazer e com apenas três golpes - um em cada shinobi - arremessou-os longe, fazendo com que estes se chocassem brutalmente contra paredes e árvores morrendo no mesmo instante.

– Naru! Meu amor, fala comigo, não deixa a mamãe, por favor! – suplicava desesperadamente a Haruno, enquanto abraçava seu filho entre dolorosas lágrimas e quando este não lhe respondeu nem se moveu, a única palavra que a rosada encontrou fora: - Me perdoe...

O pequeno Uchiha abriu lentamente seus olhos, agora verdes novamente e se viu acolhido no lugar mais seguro do mundo: nos braços de sua mãe.

– Mãe eu consegui! – disse Naru feliz - Mesmo sendo... Muito novinho...

Os olhos verdes da Haruno arregalaram-se ao chamado de seu filho e com alívio beijou-lhe a testa.

– Não se esforce meu bem, a mamãe vai cuidar de você agora – disse e enquanto curava os ferimentos de Naru, Hinata se aproximou.

– Sakura-chan. Tudo bem com o Naru-kun?

– Ele está bem! Foi apenas o cansaço que o deixou assim – tranqüilizou-a – E vocês?

– Estamos bem, mas onde está o Orochimaru?

Sakura olhou para a amiga surpresa. No meio de tanta confusão havia se esquecido do mandante do ataque. Ela olhou para o lugar onde ele estava parado alguns minutos atrás e reparou na cratera recém aberta. Arregalou os olhos já imaginando o que havia acontecido, colocou Naru no colo de Hinata e disse:

– Vai pra montanha com eles Hinata! E tomem cuidado!

– Onde você vai? – perguntou preocupada a doce Hyuuga.

Mas Sakura não lhe respondeu, pois já estava correndo. Apenas um sussurro saiu de seus lábios.

– Tsunade-sama.

**-oOo-**

Tsunade ainda lutava com Orochimaru. Os dois estavam feridos e cansados e a Hokage segurava a língua comprida do ex-companheiro, que se encontrava a uns três metros de distância.

– Não vai me vencer Tsunade, eu vou cumprir minha ambição.

– E eu vou cumprir o meu dever, Orochimaru.

Determinada, a Hokage executou o jutsu proibido que o terceiro hokage usara para tentar sugar a alma de Orochimaru, mas que naquela ocasião só havia conseguido seus braços.

Orochimaru reconheceu os "ins" que Tsunade estava fazendo e se desesperou em escapar, mas sua língua ainda estava presa pelas mãos da Hokage. Esta, puxando o sannin para perto lhe segurou nos ombros e mirou-o firmemente nos olhos.

– Vamos encontrar nosso mestre companheiro. – disse-lhe com ironia.

– Pare! – ordenou Orochimaru - Você também vai morrer!

– Vou! E com a honra de um verdadeiro Hokage de Konoha.

Ao dizer isto uma mão transparente saiu da barriga de Tsunade e começou a puxar a alma de Orochimaru.

**-oOo-**

Sakura já podia ver sua mestra e Orochimaru, mas o que eles estavam fazendo? Porque Orochimaru estava com aquela cara de pavor?

– Tsunade-samaaaa – gritou ao ver que estava próxima suficiente.

A mulher loira viu sua pupila de soslaio e encarou o homem a sua frente,

– Só mais um pouco Orochimaru!

– Você é louca e estúpida igual a todos os outros que deram a vida por essa vila. – desdenhou o ex-sannin.

– Ao contrário de você, o fogo de Konoha jamais se apagará de dentro de mim – retrucou a loira e olhando para o lado observou Sakura se aproximar.

– Tsunade-sama me deixe ajudá-la. – pediu a rosada preocupada, mas sua mestra sorriu singelamente.

– Já venci Sakura.

– Mas... Como assim? – perguntou confusa a rosada.

Tsunade a observou e seu semblante se tornou sereno ao falar com sua pupila.

– Fique forte para tomar meu posto como a melhor médica ninja. E diga ao Naruto que a minha escolha para o sexto Hokage não poderia ter sido melhor.

Ao terminar estas palavras, Sakura pôde ver a alma de Orochimaru ser puxada por completo para o selamento no corpo de Tsunade. Viu também o ex-sannin cair morto no chão, seguindo de sua mestra.

A Haruno correu para acudir a Godaime, mas esta já estava morta. A rosada lutou com todas as suas forças contra as lágrimas que queriam a todo custo escorrer pelo seu rosto e novamente perdeu; perdeu porque não poderia deixar de chorar pela pessoa que lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia; não poderia deixar de chorar por aquela que sempre fora seu exemplo de vida, e agora não iria mais escutar seus sábios conselhos... Nunca mais...

_"Adeus minha mestra"_

**Continua...**

Desculpem matei a hokage! Espero que ninguém fique zangado comigo... mas eu não tive idéia melhor para matar o Orochimaru.

_Obrigada pessoal pelo apoio de sempre. Bjus_


	8. A carta de Tsunade

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

A Haruno correu para acudir a Godaime, mas esta já estava morta. A rosada lutou com todas as suas forças contra as lágrimas que queriam a todo custo escorrer pelo seu rosto e novamente perdeu; perdeu porque não poderia deixar de chorar pela pessoa que lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia; não poderia deixar de chorar por aquela que sempre fora seu exemplo de vida, e agora não iria mais escutar seus sábios conselhos... Nunca mais...

_"Adeus minha mestra"_

**Capítulo 8 – A carta de Tsunade.**

Uma forte chuva começara a cair. Sasuke continuava lutando contra os shinobis do som e Naruto havia invocado o Gama-oyabin na tentativa de deter as cobras. Todos os outros tinham feito uma linha de defesa para impedir o avanço delas e dos ninjas inimigos.

De repente, as cobras desapareceram e os ninjas do som começaram a ficar agitados e aflitos, alguns recuavam enquanto outros fugiam para a floresta.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kiba confuso.

– Só pode significar uma coisa... Orochimaru foi derrotado! – disse Neji.

– Provavelmente! – Sasuke concordou - Eles devem ter percebido no momento em que as cobras sumiram.

Shikamaru virou-se para seus amigos e vendo Konoha tomar o controle da batalha, disse:

– Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, deixem aqui conosco e vão logo atrás das garotas.

– Vocês vão ficar bem Shikamaru? – Naruto perguntou preocupado.

– Não se preocupem, eles estão confusos com a derrota de seu mestre não vai ser difícil agora.

Acenando em concordância os quatro homens agradeceram e correram em direção à casa de Sasuke.

Contudo, não foi necessário chegar até a casa, pois no meio do caminho Sasuke reconheceu uma cabeleira rosada ajoelhada ao lado de dois corpos caídos.

Ao pressentir a presença de alguém às suas costas, Sakura sacou uma kunai e se virou bruscamente, sentindo sua mão ser segurada por outra e ao encarar a pessoa que lhe bloqueara ela logo reconheceu os olhos negros de Sasuke.

– Sasuke... Kun... – Sakura gaguejou surpresa com seus olhos embaçados devido às lágrimas que agora haviam se misturado com a chuva.

Todos olharam para o corpo de Tsunade e o selo em sua barriga esclareceu tudo. Sasuke abraçou sua esposa como se quisesse protegê-la, tentando fazer passar um pouco da dor que ele sabia que ela estava sentindo.

– Não é justo! – reclamou Sakura entre soluços.

– Ela morreu para proteger aquilo que lhe era mais caro. Um final digno de Hokage. – disse Sasuke.

Naruto estava quieto, somente suas lágrimas escorriam silenciosas por seu rosto, então este pegou a Godaime no colo e disse num sussurro audível para todos.

– Vamos...

**-oOo-**

O funeral foi triste, a vila saíra quase sem perdas, mas a morte de Tsunade parecia valer por todas. Ninguém queria acreditar que a sannin havia morrido. Shizune chorava no ombro de Genma; Naruto não tirava os olhos do túmulo como se lembranças estivessem inundando sua mente; Sakura chorava baixinho e Sasuke pôs a mão em sua cintura e a trouxe mais para perto, fazendo a cabeça desta encostar-se ao seu ombro enquanto ele a abraçava fortemente. Depois de acabado todos foram embora para suas respectivas casas.

Três dias depois do enterro foi anunciado o novo chefe da vila: Uzumaki Naruto agora era o sexto Hokage, elegido por todos os membros do conselho.

Todos estavam presentes na cerimônia de entrega do cargo, observando um Naruto no alto do prédio tentando dizer algumas palavras.

– Meu pai é incrível não é? Um dia eu também vou ser Hokage. – disse Koji orgulhoso.

– Vai sonhando... – duvidou Naru entediado.

O pequeno Uchiha virou-se para olhar seu pai que estava de braços cruzados encostado numa árvore e se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com o mesmo dois dias atrás.

_# flashback on #_

– Pai? Posso te pedir uma coisa?

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá arrumando seu material ninja e sem olhar para o filho respondeu:

– O que quer?

– Quero que o senhor me treine. – pediu o menino desconfortável e sem jeito.

– Eu já te treino Naru. – o Uchiha respondeu ainda arrumando seu material e sem tirar seus olhos deste.

O menino mordeu seu lábio inferior nervosamente, abaixou sua cabeça, mas não desistiu.

– O senhor não entendeu pai. Preciso treinar mais para... Ser forte... – disse, sussurrando a última palavra.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, deixou sua kunai no sofá e encarou o garoto que fitava o chão com curiosidade.

– Por que isso agora? – perguntou.

O menino engoliu seco antes de começar a dar seus motivos.

– Eu não quero ver nem você nem a mamãe morrer porque eu sou fraco... – o garoto dizia, enquanto tentava ao máximo segurar as lágrimas, chorar na frente de seu pai sempre fora um ato bem burro de se fazer.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke respondeu ao menino sem o menor sinal de emoção.

– Tudo bem, se é isso que quer eu te treino mais.

- Obrigado pai! – agradeceu sorrindo - Eu prometo que vou fazer o senhor sentir muito orgulho de mim! – e dizendo isto saiu correndo, contente e aliviado.

Sasuke deu um sorriso singelo, enquanto observava seu filho se afastar contente.

_"Você já me faz muito orgulhoso, meu filho"_

_# flashback off #_

Sem se dar conta, Naru sorriu para seu pai com orgulho, ato que não passou despercebido por Sakura que estava um pouco atrás ao lado de Ino.

Sakura sorriu com ternura, deixando logo em seguida seu semblante entristecer. Até alguns dias atrás ela tinha certeza de que a primeira coisa que faria quando voltasse ao seu presente seria procurar Sasuke, mas agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza de que esta era a coisa certa a fazer.

_"Será que é justo?"_ – ela se perguntava, procurando esconder sua confusão, mas sempre voltando com os mesmos pensamentos: – _"E se eu e o Sasuke-kun não nos casássemos? Será que tsunade-sama estaria viva agora? Será que essa viagem no tempo não é um aviso de que não devo me casar com ele?"_ – balançou tristemente a cabeça tentando parar de pensar.

Estava sentindo seus olhos umedecerem e sua visão ficar turva quando Shizune a chamou, trazendo um pergaminho nas mãos.

- Sakura essa carta foi deixada por Tsunade-sama e é para você. – disse a morena, entregando-lhe a mensagem.

A Haruno sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta, impedindo-a de falar. Então, apenas estendeu a mão e pegou o pergaminho.

Ela não estava acreditando. Por que Tsunade deixaria uma carta pra ela? Sua curiosidade era tanta que nem percebeu que Shizune já havia ido embora. Olhou para Sasuke que estava ao lado de Naru e Nami que estava no colo de Hinata, e saiu da multidão para poder descobrir o que era aquilo em suas mãos.

Chegou à uma praça onde se sentou em um banco, desenrolou o pergaminho e começou a ler. Era a letra da Godaime e havia sido escrita uma semana antes da morte da mesma.

_Querida pupila_

_Eu sei que nesse momento você deve estar perdida. Mas já tenho noção do que está para acontecer comigo. Orochimaru não pode ser morto de outra forma porque o jutsu da imortalidade o protege, então usarei um kinjutsu e cumprirei com meu dever, assim como todos os outros Hokages que vieram antes de mim cumpriram os deles. Esse é o caminho que escolhi e não me arrependo porque jamais desistirei dessa vila que tanta alegria me traz._

_Sabe por que decidi ser sua mestra? Porque vi em você a imagem de mim mesma refletida. Somos iguais! Lutamos pelos mesmos objetivos, que é proteger as pessoas que mais amamos. Porém quero que saiba que não devemos trilhar os mesmos caminhos._

_Sakura, jamais desista do seu caminho! Siga em frente sem arrependimentos. Volte ao passado e não abra mão do amor que cultivou desde pequena, essa é sua fonte de alegria. Sou muito orgulhosa por ter treinado você minha aluna. Tenha certeza disso..._

_Sua mestra_

_Tsunade._

Sakura terminou de ler a carta com lágrimas escorrendo livres por seu delicado rosto. Tsunade foi para a batalha com o intuito de morrer, mas mesmo assim será que era justo voltar ao passado e ser feliz, sabendo que sua mestra iria morrer no futuro? Sua cabeça já estava começando a latejar de tanta confusão, fazendo a rosada levar uma de suas mãos para a testa enquanto a outra segurava a carta. Sentiu uma pequena mão em cima da sua e quando olhou para frente, surpreendendo-se com a pessoa que estava ali.

– Não chora mamãe. – pediu Naru preocupado.

A Haruno sorriu triste para o garotinho e o pegou no colo, fazendo-o se sentar de frente para ela para que esta pudesse olhá-lo nos mesmos olhos verdes que os dela.

– Não se preocupe mãe! Eu vou ficar forte para te proteger. Já pedi pro papai me treinar. – disse o pequeno e com determinação completou: - Ninguém nunca mais vai machucar você.

Sakura não sabia se fora a surpresa ou a simples presença de seu filho, mas suas lágrimas cessaram na hora, fazendo-a sorrir com carinho.

– Obrigada Naru-kun – disse, encostando sua testa na testa do menino. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, com seus olhos fechados, até que Sakura reparou novamente na chave pendurada ao pescoço do garoto.

– Né, Naru-kun. O que é isso? – perguntou a rosada, segurando a chave e mostrando-a para seu filho.

– É para abrir a cápsula do tempo – respondeu o menino agora cheio de empolgação.

– Cápsula do tempo? – Sakura sorriu sem entender.

– Não se lembra mãe? É um segredo só nosso, nem o papai sabe! – disse abaixando sua voz e olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém estava por perto.

Sakura divertiu-se ainda mais com os gestos de seu filho e resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

– Ah é? E onde está?

– No meu quarto. – respondeu Naru - Tem um armário com fundo falso, nós escondemos ali.

– Humm... Vamos procurar quando chegarmos em casa?

– Vamos! – disse o menino cheio de ansiedade.

- SAKURA-CHANNN

Ambos se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Naruto e avistaram o mesmo vir gritando, sendo acompanhado por Hinata, Koji, Sasuke com Nami nos braços, Sai e Ino que estava carregando Usagi no colo. Ao se aproximarem perceberam os olhos inchados da rosada.

– Testuda, o que foi? Está chorando? – perguntou Ino.

– Não é nada. – respondeu Sakura com um sorriso.

– Você sente falta dela não é Sakura-chan? – Hinata observou tristemente.

Contudo, Sakura sorriu de verdade e olhando para seu filho, disse orgulhosa:

- Não se preocupem. Alguém já me consolou.

– Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para ser tão bom Hokage quanto ela. – disse Naruto cabisbaixo, fazendo a Haruno se lembrar de um recado importante.

– Antes de morrer Tsunade-sama disse que não poderia ter feito escolha melhor para próximo Hokage.

Naruto encarou surpreso sua amiga, dando logo um dos seus maiores sorrisos.

– Vamos comer ramen! – o Rokudaime gritou, deixando todos com enormes gotas se formando em suas cabeças.

– Não dá pra acreditar que há dois segundos ele estava com cara de cachorro abandonado. – comentou Sai.

– O dobe não muda... – Sasuke concordou.

E assim todos foram comer. Conversaram e depois cada um voltou para sua respectiva casa.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke andava com as mãos no bolso. Do seu lado direito se encontrava Naru caminhando quieto, mas feliz e do lado esquerdo estava Sakura com Nami, totalmente desperta, no colo. Eles caminhavam em silêncio apenas curtindo a presença uns dos outros.

Ao chegarem em casa Naru foi logo tomar banho. Sakura e Sasuke entretanto foram para o outro banheiro dar um banho em Nami e fazê-la dormir.

Sasuke observava, em silêncio, Sakura dar de mamar à menininha. Suspirou antes de falar com sua esposa.

– Tenho missão essa noite. – ele anunciou.

– Que tipo de missão? – perguntou a rosada levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

– Os ninjas do som podem estar nos arredores da vila ainda. Sai, Shikamaru e Neji virão comigo. Vamos fazer uma varredura e ver se encontramos algo.

– Certo, mas... Tome cuidado. – ela pediu preocupada.

O Uchiha sorriu e se aproximou de sua amada, sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijo longo e apaixonado.

– Não se preocupe, amanhã de manhã estou de volta.

Sem dizer nada a Haruno se levantou e colocou Nami, que já estava dormindo no berço, mas antes de ter tempo para se virar sentiu os braços fortes de Sasuke a segurando pela cintura e a encostando na parede.

Estavam com os rostos quase colados e um sorriso maroto brincava nas feições de ambos.

– Adoro te ver vestida com essas roupas delicadas. Você fica ainda mais linda do que já é – ele sussurrou antes de tomar seus lábios num beijo ardente e até mesmo um pouco selvagem.

Ela deslizou, sem perceber, suas mãos até o tórax de seu marido, causando lhe arrepios, ato que aparentemente o fez tomar novamente o controle de si, afastando-se um pouco dela.

– Acho melhor eu ir me arrumar – disse, engolindo seco e dando as costas para a Haruno.

– Você consegue ficar tanto tempo assim sem me tocar? – perguntou a medica-nin indignada.

– É o que estou tentando fazer. Por isso... Não me tente. – ele respondeu sem olhá-la.

A rosada o abraçou pelas costas e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Por que não?

– Porque você só tem 16 anos – ele esclareceu com um tom que dava ponto final a conversa. Soltou-se de seu abraço e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

A Haruno ainda resmungou alguma coisa, mas decidiu tomar banho e ir dormir também.

**Continua...**

Gente só para tirar as dúvidas, o Sasuke continua dormindo no quarto do Naru.

Bem... espero que este episódio agrade. Rsrs...

Bjs! ARIGATOU!


	9. Cápsula do tempo

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

– _Porque você só tem 16 anos – ele esclareceu com um tom que dava ponto final a conversa. Soltou-se de seu abraço e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada._

_A Haruno ainda resmungou alguma coisa, mas decidiu tomar banho e ir dormir também._

**Capítulo 9 – Cápsula do tempo.**

Sakura já estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã quando Naru entrou gritando.

– Achei! Achei a cápsula do tempo mãe!

Sorrindo, a rosada enxugou suas mãos e se aproximou da mesa para observar o que seu filho trouxera. Era uma caixa de madeira quadrada, de mais ou menos 30 cm por 10 de altura e na tampa tinha o desenho de uma estrela.

– Onde está o papai? – perguntou o garotinho, olhando para os lados como se Sasuke fosse se materializar ali do nada.

– Seu pai está em missão, mas daqui a pouco ele estará de volta. – Sakura respondeu enquanto observava a caixa - Vamos abrir?

– Vamos! – gritou o menino empolgado. Ele tirou a pequena chave de seu pescoço e entregou para Sakura.

Foram para a sala e se sentaram no tapete. Sakura destrancou o cadeado, mas antes que pudesse abrir a caixa alguém bateu na porta, gritando, parecia ser a voz de Shikamaru.

– Sakura! Abra a porta rápido!

– O que foi Shikamaru? O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Haruno sentindo seu coração começar a bater desesperado.

– Sasuke foi ferido numa batalha agora pouco, você precisa ir ao hospital. Ele está perdendo muito sangue.

Sakura sentiu perder o chão. Sasuke ferido? Não estava mais conseguindo raciocinar direito, então entrou em sua casa, pegou Nami e Naru e correu para o hospital.

Chegando ao hospital encontrou Temari e deixou as duas crianças com ela para poder entrar na sala de cirurgia.

Quatro médicos já estavam ao redor de Sasuke, tentando curar os profundos cortes em seu ombro e abdômen. Sakura correu para o lado deles e começou a curá-lo com seu chakra.

Após um tempo, eles felizmente conseguiram curar todos os ferimentos graves do corpo do Uchiha, deixando todos exaustos, principalmente a Haruno que no desespero usara chakra demais. Ela então se virou para os outros médicos e disse antes de cair desmaiada.

– Levem-no para um quarto, por favor.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke abriu os olhos e reconheceu imediatamente os orbes verdes que o fitavam preocupada.

– Eu disse que voltava de manhã não disse? Desmaiado... Mas voltei. – disse ele sorrindo.

– Seu bobo! – Sakura o repreendeu - Quase me matou do coração. Tive que usar todo o meu chakra para te curar sabia?

– Mas você está bem? – ele perguntou agora preocupado.

– Sim, já descansei bastante, não se preocupe. – ela o tranqüilizou.

– Onde estão o Naru e a Nami?

– Estão com a Hinata. Você vai ter que passar a noite aqui então a Hinata vai cuidar deles pra mim.

– Noite? Já é de noite? – Sasuke se espantou.

– É seu preguiçoso! Dormiu o dia inteiro – a rosada disse com um sorriso e em tom de brincadeira. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo nos lábios e falou: – Agora que você acordou eu vou pra casa tomar um banho e volto logo, tudo bem.

– Não precisa voltar. Descanse em casa. – disse o Uchiha.

– Eu quero voltar! – afirmou ela convicta – Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Sasuke apenas sorriu enquanto a observava sair do quarto.

**-oOo-**

Tomou um demorado banho para poder recuperar um pouco as energias, foi até seu armário e colocou um vestido verde claro. Agora, ela sabia por que começara a usar roupas tão leves e delicadas; era porque Sasuke gostava. Estava passando pela sala quando viu a caixa de madeira no mesmo lugar que deixara de manhã e ficou curiosa com o conteúdo da "cápsula do tempo" como dizia seu filho. Então sentou no tapete, puxou a caixa para perto e abriu.

Dentro, havia algumas cartas de amor que ela tinha escrito para Sasuke, mas que nunca teve coragem de entregar. Em baixo das cartas havia fotos: dela com Sasuke abraçados; Sasuke, Naruto, Sai e ela juntos como jounins; ela grávida provavelmente de Naru... A cada foto seu sorriso ia aumentando. Havia mais ou menos 15 fotos e quando tirou a última seus olhos se arregalaram, o prisma estava no fundo da caixa com um papel dobrado e amarrado ao artefato.

Sakura pegou o prisma e desdobrou o papel, quando leu seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O papel estava escrito com a letra dela:

"_Não desisti do meu caminho e não me arrependo!"_

Enxugou as lágrimas e levantou decidida. Agora sabia exatamente o que devia fazer. Pegou a caixa e colocou em cima da mesa da cozinha com as cartas e as fotos, pendurou o prisma no pescoço e saiu de casa.

**-oOo-**

Naruto estava brincando com Koji e Naru enquanto Hinata balançava Nami para fazê-la dormir quando alguém bateu na porta.

Naruto abriu a porta e se assustou ao ver a Haruno ali.

– Sakura-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Sasuke?

– Não Naruto. Eu só vim ver as crianças. – ela se justificou.

– Ah sim! Entre! – convidou Naruto, abrindo mais a porta para ela passar.

– Mãe! – Naru gritou ao ver Sakura e correu para os braços desta.

– Olá meu amor! – disse abraçando o filho e depois se virando para Nami disse: – Oi princesinha.

Sakura pegou Nami no colo e a abraçou fortemente.

– A mamãe te ama muito viu! – sussurrou, dando um beijo em sua testa, entregando-a para Hinata logo em seguida.

Ela se virou para Naru e o abraçou também. Já estava com lágrimas nos olhos quando beijou a bochecha de seu pequeno.

– Por que você está chorando mamãe? – perguntou Naru ficando preocupado.

– É porque... – ela engasgou – É porque a mamãe te ama muito. – respondeu tentando sorrir em meio as suas lágrimas - Naru, você me ama também?

– Amo sim! – respondeu o menino contente.

– Muito? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

– Muito! – Naru disse com um sorriso maior ainda.

– Então quero que você me faça um favor. – ela pediu - Amanhã quando a mamãe vir te buscar quero que você me dê um abraço bem forte e diga que me ama muito, tudo bem? Faz esse favor pra mim?

– Tá! Eu faço! – disse o menino com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

Neste momento, Naruto se aproximou de mãe e filho já imaginando o que poderia estar se passando com sua amiga.

– Sakura-chan, tudo bem com você?

– Naruto, eu quero apenas lhe dizer... Que desejo que você e a Hinata sejam muito felizes. – a Haruno sorri para o amigo e caminha em direção à porta. Ela ainda se vira mais uma vez, olha para todos e acena com a mão: – Bye bye...

**-oOo-**

No hospital, Sakura entra no quarto de Sasuke e o encontra acordado.

– Você demorou. – ele reclamou em tom de brincadeira.

– Fui ver as crianças – justifica-se enquanto se sentava na beira da cama.

O olhar triste e as bochechas vermelhas não passam despercebidos pelo olhar do Uchiha e este pergunta a sua esposa:

– Andou chorando? Está com os olhos inchados.

Sem poder se segurar mais, Sakura volta a chorar angustiada.

– Posso me deitar do seu lado? – pediu com a voz presa por causa do choro.

– Vem! – respondeu Sasuke, dando espaço para ela na cama, que se deitou e logo colocou a cabeça em cima de seu peito, abraçando-o.

– Diz que me ama, por favor. – pediu ela chorosa.

Dando um suspiro e fechando brevemente seus olhos, o moreno compreende a situação.

- Você está indo embora não é? – Sasuke pergunta e perante o aceno positivo que a rosada fez com a cabeça, ele continua: – Sakura me perdoe se não pude ter te feito feliz.

– Do que está falando? Eu sempre fui feliz ao seu lado. Você é a minha felicidade. – respondeu dando ênfase a palavra "você".

– Eu te amo. Você é única pra mim. – ele disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Eu também te amo.

Nesse mesmo instante um forte vento entrou pela janela, balançando as cortinas e derrubando algumas coisas no chão. O silêncio reinou no quarto logo após o barulho do vento ser calado pelo som da janela se fechando.

Sasuke permanecia quieto com Sakura ainda deitada sobre seu peito, ele pensou que talvez ela tivesse dormido, mas sua voz veio num sussurro.

– Sasuke?

A voz madura e firme que chegou aos seus ouvidos deixou claro para Sasuke que a Sakura de 16 anos tinha acabado de ir embora.

– Bem... Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou o Uchiha em tom de brincadeira, fazendo a jovem em seus braços sorrir.

– 26. – ela respondeu - Sentiu minha falta?

– Eu estava com você esse tempo todo, esqueceu?

– E se comportou como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. – ela o elogiou - Ainda não sei como conseguiu ficar sem me tocar todo esse tempo.

– Não foi fácil sabia? – ele respondeu em tom indignado, para logo ficar por cima dela num movimento rápido – Por isso quero tirar todo esse atraso agora. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Sasuke. Estamos num hospital!

– Sakura. Eu não aguento mais, você me fez ficar nessa seca por semanas. – ele retrucou.

Sorrindo marota, ela lhe deu um selinho nos lábios e se levantou, indo trancar a porta.

– Tomara que não apareça ninguém – comentou enquanto voltava para a cama.

**-oOo-**

10 anos atrás, neste mesmo hospital, uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados acordava depois de ter ficado semanas em coma. Ela se levanta e caminha até a janela, onde, lá fora, uma forte chuva caía. Ela apóia sua testa e uma das mãos no vidro gelado enquanto a outra mão segurava firme uma pedra branca. Uma fina lágrima escorre por seu rosto.

_"Não foi um_ _sonho..."_

**Continua...**

Bom a Sakura voltou. Espero que este capítulo não tenha ficado muito molhado com as lágrimas dela...rsrs... a partir deste capítulo tem algumas cenas inspiradas no filme Ima ai ni yukimassu, que é lindo! Se alguém tiver a oportunidade de assistir tenho certeza de que irão concordar comigo...

GALERA BRIGADÃO!

Bjs mil!


	10. Únicos um para o outro

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_10 anos atrás, neste mesmo hospital, uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados acordava depois de ter ficado semanas em coma. Ela se levanta e caminha até a janela, onde, lá fora, uma forte chuva caía. Ela apóia sua testa e uma das mãos no vidro gelado enquanto a outra mão segurava firme uma pedra branca. Uma fina lágrima escorre por seu rosto._

_"Não foi umsonho..."_

**Capítulo 10 – Únicos um para o outro.**

_De volta ao passado..._

Era de manhã e Tsunade estava indo ver o estado de sua pupila que ainda estava em coma. Segurando a ficha médica desta e de outros pacientes, ela abriu a porta distraidamente, levando, em seguida, um grande susto que a fez derrubar todos os papéis que carregava no chão.

TSUNADE-SAMAAAA – gritou uma cabeleira rosada abraçada fortemente à cintura da Godaime assustada.

– Sakura? Você finalmente acordou! Mas o que houve? Parece até que faz anos que não me vê. – indagou a Hokage surpresa.

– A senhora não imagina o quanto é bom te ver! – respondeu a Haruno ainda abraçada a sua mestra, deixando esta sem entender.

Após soltar Tsunade de seu abraço, Sakura a encarou firmemente.

– Por favor, Tsunade-sama me treine mais! Eu preciso ficar mais forte.

– Você acabou de acordar de um coma profundo e já quer treinar? Que pique heim! – brincou a Hokage feliz por ver sua pupila bem.

– Estou falando sério Tsunade-sama, por favor... – pediu novamente a Haruno com certa impaciência.

– Muito bem... – concordou - Depois que você se recuperar nós voltamos a treinar ok?

– Obrigada Tsunade-sama! – a rosada agradeceu feliz, saindo correndo pelo corredor afora.

– Sakura, isso não foi um "pode ir pra casa", volte aquiiiiii... – a hokage gritou, mas não adiantou, ela já havia sumido de vista.

**-oOo-**

Sakura foi para sua casa, tomou um banho e colocou um vestido de alças branco estampado de flores de Sakura. Estava pronta para sair quando seu olhar acabou por parar novamente sobre o prisma que ela havia deixado em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Lembrou-se de sua mestra e com um suspiro, saiu de sua casa.

Enquanto caminhava ela começou a pensar consigo mesma.

"_Talvez se eu não me casasse com ele muita coisa poderia ser mudada... Eu poderia casar com outra pessoa e mudar o futuro que o prisma me mostrou..."_

Ela parou de andar e olhou para o céu. Este estava lindo, com muitas nuvens claras, o sol não estava forte apenas aquecido e o vento vinha como uma brisa suave para acariciar sua pele. Cerrou os punhos, sorriu para si mesma e voltou a caminhar com passos firmes e decididos.

"_Talvez eu mudasse o futuro, mas eu não quero. Eu amo o Sasuke-kun, eu quero trazer o Naru e a Nami para este mundo, somente ao lado deles eu posso ser feliz e agora eu entendo o significado de não desistir do meu caminho... Nami... Naru... Sasuke-kun... Me esperem, agora, estou indo encontrá-los!"_

**-oOo-**

Sasuke estava no campo de treinamento, sentado em baixo de uma árvore, pensando em como era um estúpido provocando a Haruno daquele jeito. Seria melhor parar de maltratá-la para ela não fazer mais besteiras nas missões.

Cerrou os olhos se odiando cada vez mais quando, de repente, sentiu alguém se aproximar.

– Sakura... – sussurou o moreno admirando-a. Ela estava parada a uns cinco passos de distância olhando-o.

"_Linda!"_ – pensou Sasuke. A Haruno usava um vestido de alças branco com pequenas sakuras estampadas e uma sandália baixa. O vento que soprava balançava seus cabelos rosados e suas vestes dando ao Uchiha uma visão ainda mais angelical. Ao ver o olhar do Uchiha, ela sorriu.

– Que cara é essa Sasuke-kun? – perguntou divertida.

– A culpa foi minha Sakura! – o rapaz lhe respondeu.

– Não foi culpa de ninguém, eu decidi por mim mesma. – ela afirmou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

– Mas... Se eu não tivesse te provocado... – o moreno intentou falar, sendo interrompido pela rosada.

– Não pense mais assim Sasuke-kun, a culpa não foi sua.

Ela se aproximou, sentando ao seu lado para poder abraçá-lo. Sasuke hesitou por um momento, mas logo correspondeu ao abraço, apertando-a fortemente em seus braços e sentindo seu perfume.

– Vai dar tudo certo... Você e eu... Eu sei que vai. – sussurrou a Haruno com convicção.

– Você sabe? – perguntou o Uchiha sem entender.

Sakura se afasta um pouco para poder olhá-lo, mas continua com os braços ao redor do corpo de seu amado, sorri carinhosamente e confirma:

– Isso mesmo! Eu sei... Afinal, você é único pra mim!

Sasuke se sentia perdido com a perfeita visão da garota a sua frente, e agora um pouco surpreso com essa declaração. Balançou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer exatamente.

Sakura, por fim suspirou e sorriu docemente antes de lhe dizer:

– Aishiteiruyo!*

Depois destas palavras ambos não pensaram em mais nada e apenas se beijaram com muito amor, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo que parecia ser eterno, pelo menos eles queriam que fosse...

**Continua...**

* Tradução: "Eu te amo!"

Ufa. Estou quase terminando de betar esta long fic. Só mais um capítulo, rsrsrs... Obrigada a todos que acompanharam


	11. Meu futuro é você

**Meu futuro é você**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Depois destas palavras ambos não pensaram em mais nada e apenas se beijaram com muito amor, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo que parecia ser eterno, pelo menos eles queriam que fosse..._

**Capítulo final – Meu futuro é você**

Cinco anos se passaram e todos estão no campo de treinamento me ajudando a plantar, adivinhem... Girassóis!

Nunca pensei que minha vida pudesse ficar tão completa. Ainda treino com Tsunade-sama, quero dizer, não ultimamente já que estou grávida de oito meses, mas depois que meu bebê nascer com certeza vou voltar a pegar firme com os treinos. Todos os dias me esforço, não só para ficar mais forte como também para fazer cada minuto que passo ao lado de minha mestra um momento feliz para esta.

Ino e eu fizemos as pazes, como esperado. Ela havia ficado chateada no começo do meu namoro com Sasuke, mas depois que começou a sair com Sai voltou a falar comigo e agora nossa amizade ficou mais forte do que antes.

Naruto e Hinata se casaram no mesmo dia em que eu e o Sasuke. O Koji já nasceu e está com dois meses. Naruto está babando, ele é um ótimo pai! E com certeza continuará sendo.

Aki e Haru, os gêmeos de Neji e Tenten já tem um ano e estão deixando os dois de cabelos em pé, Aki anda para todos os lados sempre caindo em algum lugar, se machucando e Haru fica o tempo todo tentando se esconder em algum arbusto. Sorte do Neji possuir o byakugan porque o garoto já está mostrando preciosos dons ninjas no quesito "esconder". E sinceramente... Eu não consigo achá-lo.

Os outros: Kiba, Lee, Shino e Shikamaru estão começando a se arranjar, Shikamaru, por exemplo, tem vivido mais na Suna que em Konoha ultimamente, por que será? Dou um sorriso irônico para mim mesma com esta pergunta. Eles não estão aqui me ajudando porque estão todos em missão hoje.

Bom... Kakashi-sensei foi um dos que não encontrei no futuro e nem tive tempo de perguntar ao Sasuke, mas já tenho uma idéia do que pode ter se passado com ele. Alguns dias atrás ele conheceu uma ninja da pedra que lembra muito a antiga companheira de time dele. Não sei no que isso vai dar, mas a missão que ele tinha para entregar um pergaminho na vila da pedra devia ter acabado há uma semana... Estranho não?

Na verdade, todos nós mudamos muito, tanto na vida familiar como na profissional. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai e eu, por exemplo, somos o time 7 da Anbu, com o Sasuke como líder, mas por eu estar grávida nosso time quase não tem tido missões, o que não é uma boa notícia, afinal Naruto está me deixando louca com esses ataques de histeria, dizendo que ele precisa de missões mais arriscadas... Resumindo estou louca para voltar à atividade ninja.

Bem, falando sobre o agora, eu estou, neste momento, sentada debaixo da árvore em que eu e Sasuke nos encontramos depois que voltei do futuro. Por eu estar grávida Sasuke só me deixou plantar meio canteiro, fiz cara feia, mas não adiantou... Esses últimos dias está impossível argumentar com ele, por isso estou somente observando todos que ainda estão debaixo do sol quente agachados, terminando de plantar as sementinhas de girassol.

Sinto um pouco de remorso porque hoje está um dia muito quente. Eu, por exemplo, estou usando um vestido de alças azul claro bem leve, que vai até meu joelho e um chinelinho baixo com miçangas. Depois que comecei a usar essas roupas delicadas todos vivem me dizendo que fiquei mais bonita e sabe... Até eu comecei a gostar desse meu novo estilo, além disso, Sasuke diz que fico sensual. E ah! Vamos lá! Cá entre nós, qual é a mulher que não quer ver seu marido babando em você, não é?

– Sakura, no que está pensando? – pergunta-me Sasuke ao se aproximar.

– Em nada Sasuke! – respondo sorrindo para ele que logo se senta ao meu lado e enlaça minha cintura, abraçando-me.

– Então que sorrisinho é esse? O que está aprontando?

– Só estou pensando em como nossas vidas estão mudando.

– É mesmo. – ele concorda - E o que você está achando dessas mudanças?

– São os dias mais felizes da minha vida – encaro meu marido e lhe dou um beijo terno nos lábios.

Nos separamos lentamente e Sasuke me fita nos olhos.

– Você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? – ele pergunta depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

– Claro! Por quê?

– Foi exatamente aqui, debaixo desta mesma árvore, que você me disse que tudo daria certo entre nós. Como você sabia?

– Digamos que foi... Intuição feminina! – respondo brincando.

– Até parece que vou acreditar nisso. Você pode prever o futuro é? – ele indaga no mesmo tom de brincadeira que eu usei.

– Posso tentar. – aceito prontamente o desafio com um sorriso divertido se formando em meus lábios.

– Quero ver. Faça uma previsão então.

Me aproximo de seu ouvido e sussurro bem baixinho.

– Meu futuro é você!

Sasuke sorri com minha previsão. Ele coloca sua mão sobre minha barriga e diz:

– Essa previsão não vale. É muito obvia!– ele brinca selando novamente seus lábios com os meus.

**-oOo-**

No campo, debaixo do sol, Naruto, que ainda estava plantando as sementes olhou para o casal em baixo da árvore e resmungou indignado.

– Essa é boa! Nós aqui dando duro e o teme lá, agarrando a mulher dele!

– Calma Naruto nós também já estamos quase acabando, deixa eles se curtirem. – disse Tenten sorrindo.

– Bom eu já acabei! – anunciou Ino que agora terminava de cobrir com terra a última semente – Vou descansar e infelizmente atrapalhar o momento dos pombinhos apaixonados.

Todos riram com o comentário de Ino enquanto esta com um sorriso dirigiu-se para debaixo da mesma árvore que Sasuke e Sakura.

– Testuda, por que você quer plantar girassóis? – Ino perguntou se sentando na sombra fresca da árvore.

– Para o campo ficar mais bonito oras! – a rosada respondeu sorrindo.

– E por que quer que o campo fique bonito? – indagou a Yamanaka ainda sem entender os motivos da amiga.

Esta olha sonhadora para seu marido e com um suspiro responde:

– Ah... Digamos que para futuros momentos românticos.

Logo, todos os outros chegam e se sentam embaixo da mesma árvore para conversar.

Koji que estava no colo de Naruto começa a chorar e este o entrega para Hinata.

– Acho que ele está com fome Hinata.

A, agora, senhora Uzumaki tira da sacola uma mamadeira com leite para dar ao seu filhinho e foi prontamente contrariada por seu marido.

– Por que você não dá leite do peito pra ele?

– Ah Naruto-kun... – responde Hinata vermelha e sem graça - É que eu tenho vergonha na frente de todo mundo.

– Mas você fica tão linda amamentando e o leite materno é mais saudável. – argumenta o loiro fazendo careta.

– Logo nós vamos pra casa aí eu o amamento ok! – diz a jovem, tranqüilizando seu ativo marido.

– Tá bom! – Naruto concorda, mas não sem fazer um grande bico.

Os outros estavam rindo das caretas que o Uzumaki fazia e da forma como Hinata com seu jeitinho conseguia tudo do loirinho, quando Ino se lembra das outras duas criancinhas que não davam sossego aos pais.

– Mudando de assunto... – Ino chama - Tenten, onde estão o Haru e a Aki?

– Ai droga, de novo! – resmunga a morena, virando-se logo para seu marido - Neji...

Este suspira e ativa seu byakugan, encontrando rapidamente seus dois anjinhos.

– Estão atrás daquele arbusto. O Haru está deitado no chão provavelmente tentando se camuflar e a Aki está sentada ao lado dele dando risadinhas, por enquanto está tudo bem. – ele conclui.

– E você Sakura-chan? Como está se sentindo? – pergunta a doce Hinata.

– Muito bem! É uma sensação maravilhosa estar grávida.

– Mas o que você acha que é? Menino ou menina? – Tenten pergunta curiosa.

Sakura acaricia sua barriga, sorrindo docemente e responde:

– É um lindo menininho!

– Como você sabe? – Sai pergunta do lado de Ino.

– Se – gre – do! – a Haruno fala pausadamente as palavras com um sorriso sapeca.

– E como vai se chamar se for mesmo menino? – Neji pergunta, entrando também na conversa.

– Naruto... – responde a rosada, causando um silêncio mortal em todos os presente por um momento. Silêncio que foi quebrado pela indignação de Sai.

– Mas você acabou de dizer que vai ser um lindo menininho, vai estragar tudo pondo um nome desses!

– CALA A BOCA SAI! – grita Naruto apontando o dedo para o moreno.

Sasuke que estava com a mão em cima da de Sakura acariciando sua barriga, a encara com uma expressão de desagrado.

– Nós já conversamos sobre isso! Se quiser por um nome ridículo então prefiro até Peter Pan!

– TEME! – o loirinho berrou, pondo-se de pé no mesmo instante.

– Pobre garoto... – lamentou-se Neji, fazendo o Uzumaki bater o pé no chão gritando mais alto.

Sakura que estava apenas assistindo os garotos insultarem o loirinho, revoltou-se com seu marido e o encarou emburrada.

– Ele vai chamar Naruto! – ela disse em tom de birra.

– Não quero... – começou a falar Sasuke, mas se calou ao ver que a sensibilidade de uma grávida atacava novamente, e sua esposa já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Hunf... Tomara que seja menina – resmungou baixo, mas audível para todos.

Entretanto, no mês seguinte Naru nasceu e Sasuke ao pegar seu novo garoto nos braços esqueceu-se completamente do problema com o nome porque agora o mais importante é que este era seu filho, parte dele e Uchiha Naruto não soava tão mal assim...

Sakura sentia-se nas nuvens. Pegou Naru no colo e o beijou na testa, sussurrando somente para ele.

– Já sei que me ama!

**Fim**.

Bem, e a fic termina por aqui, mas quero agradecer a todos que leram e deixaram suas reviews e a todos que acompanharam mesmo sem ter comentado. Agradeço do fundo do coração. Beijos a todos e obrigada!

Fic betada! Estou bem mais aliviada agora... A versão antiga estava muuuito podre. rsrs...


End file.
